Mi Bella Dama
by Trilce
Summary: Sirius recibe la llamada de una misteriosa millonaria que le ofrece dinero a cambio de ayudar a su problemática sobrina y convertirla en una señorita. Pero Bianca es una chica despistada, estrafalaria, dulce, aspirante a escritora y bastante soñadora que le traerá un montón de enredos. ¿Podrá Sirius hacerlo? Y...en dos personas tan distintas ¿podrá surgir el amor?
1. Una chica tonta en bancarrota

**Mi Bella Dama**

**por ****_Trilce_**

**_(le dedico esta historia a Ana Lucía...una Bianca en carne y hueso)_**

**_N.A. : Y también se la dedico de todo corazón a lass fans de Sirius Black. Está inspirada en el dorama "Personal Taste", con Lee Min Ho. _**

**_Si les gusta, ¡déjenme un REVIEW!_**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1: UNA CHICA TONTA EN BANCARROTA**

—¡Bianca Sherwood, despierta!—gritó Matilda, irrumpiendo en mi dormitorio—. ¡Son las siete y diez LEVÁNTATE!

Mi pelo negro apelmazado, estaba enterrado junto a mi rostro en la almohada ortopédica de ochenta libras, regalo de tía Gretel cuando cumplí doce. Junté las cejas al oír los quejidos de Matilda, y pataleé cuando me sacudió de los hombros.

—¡Un ratito!

—Esta chica no escarmienta…—Matilda abrió las cortinas, y solté un chillido de murciélago al entrar una ráfaga de sol—. Levántate, ¿no sabes qué día es hoy?

—Eh, cierra la cortina—mi voz sonó amortiguada por las cobijas, ¡habrase visto cosa igual, despertándome como si fuera del ejército! —. Cómo es que entraste a mi casa?

—Tú me diste las llaves—Matilda se despeinó el cabello rubio caoba, ondulado con permanente—. A levantarse, estamos tarde.

Mi mejor amiga se fue por allí, hurgando debajo de mi cama, pero los últimos pares de tacones los había arrojado a la basura; ¡desgraciados! Me sacaban ampollas horrendas, y me hacían tropezar a cada minuto.

—Todavía falta para mi cita con Andy—sonreí ruborizándome, sentándome en la cama, y saltando con las piernas cruzadas—. Voy a dormir un poquito más…

Andrew me había enviado un ramo de claveles, que habían soltado su aroma toda la noche.

—¡Bianca! Me dijiste que llevarías a Danny a la excursión—dijo Matilda—. ¿Lo has olvidado?

No conozco alguien como Matilda Ryder. Es única, es fenomenal. Es una mujer hecha y derecha de veintiocho años; y hasta lo que sé, es capaz de hacer de todo. Periodista, vendedora, fotógrafa, empastadora de libros y azafata en el aeropuerto, sin contar los de medio tiempo y los ocasionales, sin contar que está casada y tiene un hijito del cual hablaré más tarde. Matilda siempre anda preparada, como si llevara una supermochila invisible de experiencias, una mochila que yo quisiera tener para …bueno, para no ser tan "yo", lo que me causa problemas desde que puedo pensar. Y eso que algunos dicen que nunca aprendí a hacerlo.

Matilda Ryder debía ir ese día a tomar fotos a una banda indie, por lo que me había encargado a su hijito de siete años, Danny, para ir a la excursión en el Club Campestre. Como electrocutada, recordé mi promesa, y aullando disculpas, me enfundé en los pantalones deportivos y una sudadera.

Amigos, les cuento que Primrose Hill es una suerte de lugar campestre en Londres, atractivo y pacífico. Yo vivo aquí, al final de la Calle Wimpole, en Edelweiss, la acogedora casa de paredes de ladrillo, cercada por un alto seto despeinado y un portón de rejas. Edelweiss es la herencia de Lucas Sherwood, mi padre. Todo hasta aquí sería la vida de una muchacha cuasi ordinaria, exceptuando por un pequeño detalle.

Soy una _bruja_.

No, no es que tenga mal temperamento, ni sea una amargada solitaria con gatos por doquier…bueno, a veces cuando me provocan, pues, no es mi culpa que sea un poquitín sensible y…caray, de nuevo me salí del tema.

Soy una bruja, les decía. Magia. De la verdadera, no trucos de cartas. Sólo Rebecca, mi mejor amiga y mi Andrew lo saben. ¡Oh, Andrew!

Ellos son los dos magos del mundo más importantes para mí. Les voy a contar algo de mi historia mientras busco mis zapatillas.

Nací hace veinte años, en esta misma casa. Mis padres, Nella y Lucas eran muggles, y el único familiar brujo que tengo, es la hermana adoptiva de papá, la audaz tía Gretel. Tuvo mucha suerte de casarse muy joven con Winston Bansky—valga decir que era quince años mayor—, y ser su mano derecha en la presidencia del grupo. Esta multinacional tenía infinitas ramificaciones, entre las que destacaban la fabricación de todo tipo de insumos mágicos, como calderos, pergaminos, tinteros, omniculare, hasta conexiones con los servicios de inteligencia mágica. Pasado el tiempo, y al morir Winston Bansky, tía Gretel heredó todo, todo.

Tía Gretel quiso convencer a mi padre, de criarme en Estados Unidos y enseñarme magia, para ser la próxima heredera. Él se negó, criticando el mundo mágico donde de la tía Gretel se movía, peligroso e impredecible. Fue así que desde pequeña tuve más contacto con los muggles, y cuando me salía de pronto la hechicería…causaba estragos por doquier. Para ese entonces, mamá ya había enfermado de cáncer. Y a pesar de los tratamientos, ella no lo logró. Falleció cuando yo tenía seis. Papá se sumergió en una profunda enfermedad depresiva, y tuvo que ser hospitalizado. Antes de que lo internaran internado, le pidió a la tía Gretel que cuidara de mí hasta que fuera mayor y pudiera valerme por mi cuenta. Ella me llevó a Estados Unidos, a su mansión. Contrató profesores y aprendí a manejar la magia y también la vida muggle.

Tía Gretel me arrastraba a reuniones de la alta sociedad mágica americana, y de verdad, no me sentía nada cómoda. Conocí a varios ejecutivos importantes y a sus hijos, pero no era de los suyos. Ese mundo lleno de deslealtad e hipocresía; ese mundo varios escalones más arriba de mí, era una pesadilla. Me dedicaba a escribir en mi habitación a solas, y a quedarme a dormir para que pasara rápido el tiempo.

Es triste pensar que, el mundo al que debes pertenecer, se torna doloroso para ti, por esos malos recuerdos y experiencias. "La magia no te merece", había dicho uno de esos chiquillos. Esa idea caló en mí y …bueno, creo que me acompaña hasta hoy.

No frecuenté a papá después de la muerte de Nella. Él se volvió más taciturno conmigo, y con el mundo. Viajó a Alemania a seguir dictando cátedra en la universidad. Tía Gretel viajaba mucho por los negocios, un día se enamoró de un tal Duncan Montgomery, mago de ascendencia real, más joven que ella, y se escaparon; de manera que después de largo tiempo de vivir en Estados Unidos, regresé—me enviaron como un bulto— a Inglaterra, a Edelweiss, recibiendo clases de los profesores, pero ya no veía a la tía Gretel, y me sentía un poco sola. Adopté una perrita, una collie a la que llamé Hani. Un año después, conocí a Matilda, una muggle que era mi supervisora en la cafetería en que trabajaba. Nos volvimos inseparables, ella siempre aconsejándome, con su carácter desenfadado pero leal y justiciero. Luego, conocí a Becky, quien egresaba de Hogwarts. ¡Era mi golpe de suerte! La pobre habría sufrido la muerte de sus padres hacía pocos años, y la acogí en mi casa. Ella era guapa y sociable, me entendía, y me contaba sus anécdotas en el colegio; lo que hubiera vivido si Gretel me hubiera enviado a Hogwarts. Por primera vez en mi vida, gracias a ella y a Matilda me se sentí aceptada.

Como andaba más enfocada en el mundo muggle, yo había tomado diversos cursos literarios y también de carpintería, para tener algo de lo que vivir, poner mis creaciones en venta. Para solventar los gastos de los materiales trabajaba a medio tiempo en cafeterías, y bloggeaba historias de amor que apenas me comentaban. Con mi amigo Phil, del curso, andábamos buscando la forma de que mis muebles fueran aceptados en tiendas, sin mucho éxito. Aunque Matilda diga que Phil es medio vago, yo creo que es confiable. Y no importa tanto el dinero…al final él me iba a pagar lo que le presté para su abuela enferma. No hace mucho me contacté con una casa prestamista, quienes me ayudaron a sacar un préstamo utilizando la casa Edelweiss como garantía, yo no sabía mucho de eso, pero la secretaria me hizo a entender todo. La casa Edelweiss valía mucho, y me dieron suficiente dinero para estar feliz con materiales en mi taller. Mi vida estaba más o menos bien, sin sobresaltos ni decepciones. Pero a comienzos del año, sucedió algo inesperado. Tía Gretel telefoneó, y vino de repente.

Ese encuentro lo cambiaría todo.

—Qué fastidio. El jet se retrasó cinco horas—dijo ella como saludo, dejando su abrigo allí tirado y lanzándose sobre el sofá, como una joven después de una fiesta. Casi había olvidado aquel contraste cuando era la elegante y diplomática "Presidenta Bansky" que salía en los periódicos, y cuando era simplemente mi tía Gretel Sherwood—. Oh, Edelweiss. Tanto tiempo.

Apenas tuve tiempo de cerrar mi Facebook y peinarme los crespos. Mi tía Me miró de arriba abajo, y sonrió con astucia.

—Ya eres una señorita, Bianca. Tenemos que hablar sobre tu futuro.


	2. ¡¿Un matrimonio arreglado?

**_N. A. : no te olvides de darle follow. Me alegrarías bastante, y si puedes coméntame qué te pareció. Abrazos!_**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2: ¿UN MATRIMONIO ARREGLADO?**

Corrí a darle un abrazo rápido; pero la tía no estaba para reencuentros sensibleros. Ese carácter se lo había moldeado su esposo. Para evitar sermones de vida y de la ambición necesaria en ella, le pregunté por qué no había venido por la red flu.

—Lucas me lo prohibió—se quitó el pañuelo que envolvía su cabello corto y sedoso en abundancia—. ¿Cómo es que vives cinco años aquí y no lo sabes? De verdad que ha pasado el tiempo. Te has vuelto tan _muggle_ …Seguro ya olvidaste de cómo hacer magia.

Bueno. Mi varita vive actualmente en el fondo de mi armario, entre un par de botas de invierno y colchas apolilladas. Me daban ganas de contarle todo lo que me había pasado, pero no sabía cómo empezar. Era raro volver a verla. Supe que ella también sentía algo similar, nunca hubo exactamente una cercanía entre nosotras.

—Llevé mis muebles a una tienda en la ciudad. Por teléfono te dije que…

—Dime, ¿cuántos has vendido?

Pero si recién tenían una semana, ¿cómo puede ser tan exigente?

—Ya me lo esperaba —sonrió con pesimismo—. Niña, me haces dar dolores de cabeza aún estando al otro lado del charco…—se lamentó tía Gretel—. No tengo mucho tiempo para quedarme; quería ver con mis propios ojos en qué estado andas. ¿Tienes dinero?¿Trabajo? ¿El seguro, las cuentas?

Le dije que Rebecca me ayudaba. Mi tía paseó la vista por la sala. Una hora antes me había vuelto loca ordenando todo a mi alcance, ya que Rebecca había ido a la playa por el fin de semana. Pero no tengo éxito cuando se trata de ordenar o limpiar la casa.

—Bianca, si no te hubieras quedado en el mundo muggle, hace tiempo hubieras conocido algún joven respetable, y te hubieras casado.

—Me agradan los muggles. Son mucho menos racistas que los magos.

—Deja de decir tonterías, y cómprate ropa decente, por favor, ¿qué es eso, uniforme de lavandera? ¿y tu cabello, hace cuánto que no lo lavas?

Bajé la cabeza, avergonzada. Ella suele llevar abrigos largos o trajes a medida muy modernos, perlas, y tacones altos, que van a juego con su cabello castaño, corto y lustroso; para Gretel era fácil tener esa presencia, esa actitud de ganadora. No tanto porque fuera su intención ser así, sino era innato. A veces quisiera que la gente me respetara como a ella, que me tomaran en serio.

Mi tía se aclaró la voz, rebuscando en su bolso de piel de cocodrilo…

—N–no necesito que me des dinero—me adelanté. De pequeña, ya me había habituado a esos detalles.

—No sabes cuándo podrás conseguir otro trabajo.

¿Y si le decía lo de la hipoteca…? ¡Nunca; yo y mi bocota! Ya me podía imaginar su rostro contraído de la indignación: "¡Cómo te atreves a hipotecar Edelweiss, oh por Dios!" Se enfadaría como mil demonios, y le avisaría a…mi padre.

—Soy independiente. Me gusta mucho escribir, y no digas que me moriré de hambre…también me va a ir bien con los muebles. ¿O acaso Winston Bansky no empezó como yo, con calderos que la gente menospreciaba?

—No hablamos de eso, muchacha—suspiró la tía Gretel—. ¿No puedes tomarte la vida en serio? Estoy aquí solo porque tu padre me llamó.

—¿¡MI PADRE QUÉ?!

—¿Por qué pierdes los papeles cuando alguien lo nombra? Me obligó a revisar si estabas viviendo en condiciones humanas.

—Su estilo, manejar las cosas con control remoto—murmuré, cubriendo mi mejilla con la mano—. Desde que murió mamá…casi no lo he visto.

—Es un hombre ocupado, al igual que yo. ¿Sabes qué me dijo?

Temblé. Lo poco que recordaba de él, eran sus palabras breves, pero directas y cortantes como dagas. Cuando decía algo, se debía cumplir a toda costa: aún la señora Presidenta Gretel Bansky, estando inmersa en su agitado sistema de negocios fue a visitarme esa noche:

—¿Q–qué… dijo?

Tía Gretel exhaló un suspiro. Me miró, como si de verdad yo fuera un caso perdido, y sonrió con pena.

—Lucas me dijo que, estando metida en tu mundo, en tus ilusiones; no logras nada en la vida… Debes madurar. Ya tienes veinte. Tu padre tiene planes para ti.

Planes para mí. Planes para mí. Luego de diez años sin verme, ahora quiere meterse y planear mi vida como si fuera un rascacielos en Dubai, ¡qué bonito!

—Estoy bien como estoy. No le hago daño a nadie.

—Niña, te conozco desde el día en que naciste.

—Tía… por favor; no empieces.

—Sé que has estado obteniendo pequeños trabajos de medio tiempo, pero, ¡mírate! No te concentras en nada por más de cinco meses, Bianca. Sabes que el camino al futuro está lleno de trabas y baches. He tratado de despejártelo un poco, con lo que estaba a mi alcance.

—Hablas del dinero, ¿no? —murmuré—. Lo estoy invirtiendo bien.

—¿En ese hobby de la carpintería? —rió ella—. .No, Bianca. Es sólo un pasatiempo, entiéndelo.

Tía Gretel tiene la misteriosa cualidad de hacerme sentir disminuida con su sola presencia. Ojalá me hubiera creído un poco. Eso llena mi tiempo, mis vacíos, no me importaba si recibiera o no el dinero.

—¿Vas a vivir para siempre de sólo esfuerzos, cariño? —preguntó ella, con una voz lamentada—. Si no logras nada a cambio; es como si no te hubieras esforzado. Eso es lo que tu padre también piensa. Lo mejor será que consigas un buen compañero para tu vida; alguien que te enseñe la otra cara del mundo. Me dijo que era hora de que consiguieras un esposo.

—¿U–un esposo? ¿¡YO!?

Pensé de inmediato en Becky. Ella se iba a casar mañana, ella era más mujer que yo…era más bonita, más lista, más responsable, más de mundo…¿PERO YO, CASARME?

—Hubieras visto como saqué cara por ti—resopló tía Gretel, mirando al techo, satisfecha—: Primero se negó completamente a mi sugerencia de conseguirte un novio hechicero. Deberías agradecerme. Le estuve dando lata un mes, y cedió—cruzó los brazos, con algo de satisfacción.

—¡T–tía! ¡No pienso casarme! Yo ya tengo un…

—Para ti, un buen marido será como hallar una brújula que te encamine.

—¿Hablas en serio?

Intenté reír, pero soné como si me atragantara con flema.

—Como están las cosas, tienes dos opciones; casarte o trabajar en Corporación Bansky —la tía Gretel encendió un cigarrillo, aspirando el tabaco.

—Pero sabes que no se me dan bien esas cosas—crucé los brazos.

—De todas las personas del mundo, sólo tú serías capaz de elegir quedarte entre muggles. Tienes tantas posibilidades con la magia y nunca lo has querido aprovechar. Mira a tu padre.

—No hay nadie que no admire a Lucas Sherwood—murmuré.

—¿Y tú, Bianca? —la tía Gretel se sentó a mi lado, quitándome el pedazo de pizza que tenía en la mano—. ¿No te gustaría ser admirada? Niña, tu padre y yo fuimos adoptados de un orfanato y crecimos con muchas privaciones. Pero ambos nos esforzamos. Tu padre estudió una excelente carrera muggle, yo hice lo propio con la magia. Y cuando tu madre murió, yo te ofrecí una crianza única. Te di todo lo que no tuve en mi juventud, puse en bandeja de oro el mundo mágico y el muggle, para que escogieras en cual quedarte, o como yo, manejar ambos a tu favor. Contraté maestros particulares, los mejores; te presenté a gente respetable, de familias decentes y cuidadosas, yo te…

—Gente desleal; con el don de hacer sentir escoria a los demás.

—¡Ohh, Bianca! La niñita asustadiza y voluble. ¿Cómo no ibas a ser blanco de burlas?

Apreté mis labios. Lo decía con desdén, disimulado en un tono compasivo. No podía replicar nada. Lo peor es cuando es cierto y no puedes evitarlo, te dan ganas de llorar por dentro, pero sabes que no puedes.

—Tía, a ti nunca te llamaron sangre -sucia ¿v–verdad que no? —pregunté con la voz acongojada.

—Eres una ingenua—dijo suavemente—. ¿Tú crees que a mí me agrada la gente con la que trato todos los días? ¿Crees que no me cuesta poner buena cara a esos snobs incompetentes? Hay patanes, usureros y zorras; pero yo soy Gretel Bansky.

—Tú lo has dicho. Nadie se mete contigo. Nadie puede.

Gretel se puso de pie.

—Hice mal en dártelo todo. Creí que ahora que has crecido sería distinto, pero pierdo mi tiempo intentando convencerte de salir de tu cascarón. Me decepcionas.

Apreté los labios. No podía retarla; no podía cambiarme a mí misma, no podía intentar ser algo que no puedo ser. Era su presencia poderosa, su voz cuando me reñía lo que me presionaba hacia abajo, lo que me ensombrecía. Hani, echada a mis pies, estaba quieta, en silencio; probablemente dándome ánimos. Gretel caminab lentamente a en círculos. Cerraba sus ojos con fuerza, pasándose los dedos por el pelo.

—Confiaba en que maduraras, Bianca, te volvieras responsable, ¡no una inconsciente! Te di lo mejor que pude, ¡te di todo! ¿Así me agradeces, Bianca?

—Hay un chico…¡Andrew! Si lo conocieras…a lo mejor te caería bien, tía, escúchame…

Me acometían las ganas de llorar. Quizá era cierto lo que ella me decía, que era egoísta y torpe, que solo pensaba en mí...¿Por qué, entonces, debía defraudar de ese modo a mi familia, a los que más debía mostrarles mi lealtad? Trataba de complacerlos, manteniéndome al margen para no darles problemas. Trataba de no ser una carga, porque porque papá y Gretel eran los únicos que me quedaban luego de que Nella murió. Y aunque tía Gretel y él seguían vivos, cada vez se alejaban más de mí. Primero Lucas, que se fue como si le diera igual que tuviera una hija. Como si yo tuviera la culpa de que mamá hubiera muerto. Ese sentimiento jamás se lo confesé a nadie; lo enterré en mi corazón.

Ahora era ella. Recogió su abrigo, se lo puso, sus gafas oscuras también; dejó de ser Gretel Sherwood, y se volvió la implacable presidenta Bansky.

—Regreso a Australia—dijo en tono frío e indiferente—. Si algún día la vuelvo a ver, espero que se haya convertido en alguien. Hasta entonces, olvídese que alguna vez fuimos familia.

La partida de tía Gretel fue el precio de mi ingratitud. Creo que empiezo a entender eso, o trato de hacerlo. Creo que eso es lo mejor que he podido hacer por tía Gretel, dejar de ser una carga y convertirme en un sutil recuerdo.

—¿Aló, Phil? —dije por el teléfono público—. ¿Estás?

—…¡ja ja ja! ¿ Bianca?…

—¿Qué es esa bulla? ¿Otra vez en el telepódromo? Mira Phil…he estado siendo tolerante contigo, pero tía Gretel se fue.

—…oye, tu voz está rara. ¿Que tu tía vino? ¿La ricachona Gretel?

Suspiré. Habían pasado dos semanas…

—Oh, Phil. Tía Gretel vino a casa, y nos peleamos.

—…oh, sí, bien…

—¡Nos peleamos! ¡Se fue para siempre!

Oí que Phil lanzaba una exclamación de sorpresa por encima de la música y se pegaba al auricular:

—¿Qué?

—Tienes que pagarme—insistí, ya se agotaba el saldo del teléfono—. Phil, necesito el dinero.

Phil gastaba su dinero apostando por caballos, y su abuela estaba enferma, necesitaba cuidados, pero el muy tonto lo gastaba en sus amigos y esas cosas. Antes se lo pasaba por alto, porque era buena gente y tenía contactos comerciales favorecedores, pero…

—No seas tonta, amiga ¿eh? ¿escuchas Bianca? ¡Anda y discúlpate o te lamentarás cuando estés tan pobre como yo!

—Phil, ¿cuándo me depositarás?

—No seas cruel. Las medicinas de la abuela son caras. Estoy trabajando, lo hago. Vamos Bianca, confía en mí. Todo irá bien, ¿sí?

—¡Sal de ese sitio! ¡Phil, hablo en…!

—Lamento lo de tu tía, pero debes seguir adelante. Además, ponte contenta. No es que sea tu tía de sangre, eso le puedes echar en cara, la vida es dura, todos sufren…pero las cosas cambian, sí, todo irá mejor, te pagaré, adiós adiós…

La bulla de música, copas y comentaristas fanáticos me hizo dudar si de verdad hablaba en serio…¿se habría emborrachado?

—¿Lo prometes? ¿Phil?

Colgó.

Solo tenía a mis queridas Becky y Matilda de mi parte. Ellas dos, ellas dos, ellas dos. No cometería el mismo error. Haría lo que fuera a partir de entonces para mantenerlas a mi lado, sería leal con ellas, como no pude serlo con tía Gretel. Las cuidaría, haría lo que me pidieran. Iba a ayudarles en todo, oír sus problemas. Becky increíblemente se iba a casar mañana. Y Matilda tendría un alivio, porque Danny podría estar feliz aquí en Edelweiss, jugando por las tardes o comiendo helados.

Grité por la ventana del dormitorio, extendiendo mis brazos creyéndome jubilosa. El sol brillaba iluminando el patio que rodeaba Edelweiss; lo único que faltaba eran pajaritos posándose en el alfeizar, yo cantando hermosamente, y eso era Disney. Pero canto como un cuervo y las palomas usan mi ventana de cagadero. Qué terrible…Así que me había propuesto esa semana ser más cuerda y buscar la oportunidad para vender mis muebles… ¡Y Danny estaba esperándome en casa de Matilda! Encontré mis zapatillas, me cepillé los dientes, y bajé a la cocina a comerme la torta de despedida de soltera de Becky, quien la había rechazado para caber en el vestido de novia. Al llegar al portón enrejado, recogí el correo. Y cuando vi un par de sobres con un sello rojo, sentí lo que probablemente es un Avada Kedravra directo en el pecho.

_"Cobranza coactiva: último aviso"_

_"Notificación de embargo."_

¡NO! ¡EL PRÉSTAMO! ¡LA CASA! ¡LA HIPOTECA! ¡MI PADRE!


	3. El Primer Encuentro con Sirius Black

_**Aquí va el tercero. No seas tímido y déjame un review, sí? Gracias por leer.**_

_**Trilce**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3: EL PRIMER ENCUENTRO CON SIRIUS BLACK**

**O.. "La vida y sus curiosas coincidencias"**

—¿Tía Bianca? —dijo Danny, poniéndose de pie, y jalando su mochila—. ¡Ya llegaste!

Bianca había tardado varios minutos en recuperarse del susto por la notificación. De inmediato, había cogido un taxi hasta la casa de Danny, pero por el tráfico, la dejaron en la avenida y tuvo que trotar unas manzanas. La casa de Matilda era pequeña, pero acogedora. El niño se había quedado esperando a Bianca desde temprano, sentado en las escaleritas del porche.

—Danny, Danny lo siento mucho—se disculpó Bianca, acuclillándose frente al niño—. ¿Qué hora…?

—Son las ocho en punto—murmuró Danny, bajando la cabecita—. El bus ya debe estar saliendo del colegio.

Ella se mordió los labios, sin saber cómo poder borrar la mirada de indiferencia y resignación del muchachito. Tomó a Danny de la mano, cargó su maleta de los Power Rangers, y se pusieron a esperar taxi. Casi se olvidaba que debía redactar los bienes que poseía para que se los llevaran la semana siguiente. Que tenía quince días para pagar, o se llevaban todo. Ahora solo le importaba Danny, y el taxi amarillo que se aparcaba frente a ellos. Bianca iba abrir la puerta del vehículo, cuando una mano le bloqueó el camino:

—¡Ah! —soltaron los dos al unísono.

Bianca alzó la mirada, confundida. Un joven alto la miraba desde arriba. Llevaba un portafolios en el brazo, y tenía puesta una chaqueta negra.

—Permiso, lo tomé primero.

—No, señor, yo…

—Disculpe—hizo el ademán de empujarla levemente a un lado. Bianca abrió la boca indignada.

—¡Disculpe usted! No me empuje.

El joven de pelo negro la contempló directamente, echando un resoplido. En ese preciso momento en que la mirada de ambos desconocidos tomaba matices exasperados, la puerta del taxi se abrió, y una apurada mujer se metió dentro. Arrancó el motor, y se fue, ante la estupefacción de ambos.

—Maldición, Alastor tenía razón—resolló el joven, y caminó rápidamente por la acera.

Bianca olfateó sus intenciones. Cogió a Danny, y le siguió, adelantándosele para alargar la mano y coger un taxi, pero el tipo también era rápido, alargaba la mano primero, y Bianca tenía que corretear más. Así estuvieron casi una cuadra. Lo cierto es que en los cinco minutos siguientes no pasó ningún otro taxi. Bianca avistó uno de los autobuses azules que llevaban a las afueras de la ciudad.

—No queda otra—dijo Danny.

En los buses la mala suerte hace ir de pie, bamboleándose durante todo el trayecto. Los asientos reservados estaban todos cogidos por viejecitas que roncan, mamás con hijos que se les desparraman por los brazos y algún señor de rostro taciturno, que después se queda dormido con la boca abierta. Danny logró coger un asiento junto a una señora gorda. Bianca, para quien casi todos los días son nublados y desventurados, era sacudida cada vez que el bus daba bandazos al girar. Al lado de ella, se había subido el tipo. Este tenía la mano en la baranda de arriba, y miraba por la ventana con una expresión poco usual. Cada tanto, el bus daba bandazos por los rompemuelles como si lo sacudieran a propósito. Pasados una estación, la señora panzona desocupó el asiento, y le echó una ojeada al tipo joven.

—Siéntate—le dijo con un tono meloso.

El tipo parecía no haber escuchado, parecía en otra parte. Al ver el asiento desocupado, se sentó. Acomodó en su regazo el portafolios. Miraba a su alrededor escrutando los detalles del bus. A Bianca le pareció raro que se quedara contemplando el aviso en caso de emergencia con una comisura del labio levantada, como socarronamente. La chica se sujetó mejor al tubo, cambiando el peso de la pierna. Entonces, detectó la mirada del joven, que barrió el espacio. Se sintió incómoda al darse cuenta que se detuvo durante algunos segundos en su propio…trasero.

Danny tenía la mejilla pegada a la ventana, concentrado en las vías, esperando llegar rápido. Ni siquiera él vio venir ese bache que hizo saltar al bus casi dos metros y provocó más de un chichón en las cabezas de los pasajeros. Bianca sintió caerse hacia atrás, y de pronto, algo suave atrapaba su trasero.

Gritó con horror. Lo suave parecía tener dedos, que la empujaron de vuelta hacia adelante. El joven tenía la boca abierta del asombro. Sus manos aún tenían la posición de una voleibolista en el juego.

—Dios mío—cacareó Bianca, dándose la vuelta—. ¿Dónde acabas de tocar?

Varios pasajeros habían salido de su sopor y los observaban.

—No estaba tocando, estaba bloqueando.

Bianca vio cómo retenía su estúpido portafolio entre sus brazos.

—¡Pero hacía un rato estabas mirando mi…!

—¡Te ibas a sentar en mi trabajo!

—¿Se está burlando? —Bianca se puso roja—. ¿Quiere decir que ese trozo de papel es más importante que mi dignidad?

—Con este trozo de papel, me gano la vida—replicó el joven de pelo negro, moviendo las cejas.

—Oh demonios…eres un pervertido…

—¿Qué cosa…?

—¡Señor! —gritó Bianca, al conductor—.¡Llévenos a la policía!

El joven puso los ojos en blanco. Casi sonrió con aire irónico.

—Sí, claro; vamos a la policía. ¿Pero has oído hablar de "accidentes involuntarios"? Mis acciones no fueron premeditadas.

—¡Pervertido! ¡Señor, llame a la policía!

—Oiga, quiero decir que no quise hacerlo, así que no tiene importancia. Además, el tiempo de estas personas es importante, no es culpa de nadie que usted no entienda.

—Ha sido casualidad—dijo una señora—. ¡No hagas drama, niña!

—¡Bájenla, bájenla! —se carcajearon unos chiquillos de por atrás.

Henchida de un extraño ímpetu, Bianca se abalanzó sobre el portafolios y se lo arrebató. El joven se puso de pie para atraparlo, gesticulando "¡devuélvemelo". Bianca se lo enterró entre los brazos, se inclinó y le agarró el trasero con furia. Sirius Black pegó un salto ante la súbita nalgada, y el portafolios salio volando, y volando…y…

—¡NOO!

Había una ventana abierta. El portafolios salió despedido hacia la autopista, mientras Sirius, en un vano intento de atraparlo, se desplomaba sobre las ancianas del asiento reservado. El bus se detuvo de golpe en el semáforo.

—¡Ya estamos a mano! —soltó Bianca entre asustada y satisfecha. Cogió a Danny. Las puertas se abrieron, y salieron corriendo como vándalos. Bianca apenas si tuvo tiempo de echarle un último vistazo al joven, que le clavó una mirada mortal de la que no se olvidaría nunca.


	4. La mala suerte de Sirius

**CAPÍTULO 4: La mala suerte de Sirius Black**

El Caldero Chorreante es un sitio donde tú puedes ir, eres bien recibido, hay buen ambiente, está el posadero Tom que ha visto pasar como cinco generaciones de seres mágicos, siempre hay bebidas y algunas chicas curvilíneas en la barra. Pero hoy tenía demasiada prisa como para dedicarme a alabar el lugar donde me estaba hospedando en Londres. Acababa de tener un horrible accidente con una muggle loca, que lanzó mi portafolios a la pista.

Lo rescaté, y me metí al Caldero desayunar algo, mientras abría mi portafolio y sacaba, con dolor en el pecho, la miniatura de mi motocicleta...encogida para poder transportarla de un lado a otro. Mi moto es el único artículo de valor que tengo, ¡y ahora estaba estropeada! ¡MIERDA!

Después de salir de Hogwarts, los asuntos en la comunidad mágica se agraviaron. Debido a las conspiraciones invisibles y secretas de los Mortífagos, andaba más ocupado que nunca, informándome junto a los aurores, de los posibles planes y nuevos movimientos de estos despreciables magos, tanto en el Ministerio como asistente de Alastor Moody, así como con mis colegas aurores —que por cierto, tienen mejores y más activas misiones que yo...un chico idiota que con la mísera paga del Ministerio, tiene que sobrevivir con pequeños trabajitos de gasfitería, chofer de autos y hasta teleoperador muggle...¡miren qué bajo he caído!

¡Cuánto trabajo hay aquí en el Ministerio! Y sobre todo, cuán duro es manejar tu vida personal cuando caes de lleno en el río de la vida adulta. Por ahora me estoy quedando en el Caldero, de buena fe, con tarifa más baja. Mierda, es verdad que mis padres me quitaron todo ni bien puse un pie fuera de su casa. Sí, los Black. Podría rellenar veinte enciclopedias de historia familiar llena de porquería racista hasta el tope. Lamentablemente, el oro que Alphard me había dejado por ser su sobrino favorito, ya se estaba agotando. Ése es el quid de la cuestión, compañeros. Había encontrado trabajo en una Inmobiliaria mágica, de mi jefe Geller, pero por lo menos me servía para subsistir. Ese viernes, como cualquier otro, estaría en camino a Inmobiliarias Goodhouse, de no ser por…

—¿Qué llevas ahí?—gesticuló Tom el cantinero, observando mis manos con la miniatura hecha trizas—. ¿Sirius?

Como en un ritual, deposité solemnemente sus restos en medio de la calle desierta frente al Caldero. Con el hechizo, le devolví su tamaño original. Allí estaba la pobre. Abatida, y ni siquiera en su elemento. Hecha trizas por una estúpida muggle. Tom se acercó y me puso una mano en el hombro. Sí, un minuto de silencio. La pobre moto daba pena.

—¿Cuánto? —murmuré.

Tom la escudriñó lentamente, con el debido respeto que se merecía mi Triumph Bonneville T120.

—Es difícil estimarlo…teniendo en cuenta las modificaciones que le hiciste, la hibridación…Si consigues que te fabriquen los repuestos mágicos, calculo que en un mes…

Claro. Como mi cuenta bancaria asciende a los mil quinientos galeones.

—Ha vivido lo suyo—asintió Tom—. Pero, ¿sabes? Esos muggles siempre innovan. Te saldrá más barato. Seguro ya tienen modelos actualizados que…

—Jamás.

Ella era la única. Entre Tom y yo, la movimos a la trastienda, y la cubrimos con unos hechizos protectores hasta que reuniera el dinero para devolverle la vida.

—Estaba pensando. Es como si hubieras cambiado—comentó Tom, rascándose la barbilla.

—¿Yo?

Una vez más, Tom miraba el vacío con gesto nostálgico, hacia los tiempos en que Voldemort no salía en las noticias y los días eran rutinaria y tranquila.

—Me acuerdo cuando iban a Hogwarts ustedes cuatro. Buenas épocas.

—Eso dicen. Pero ya no sirve mirar atrás.

—Lo sé, hijo—dijo Tom—. Soy un simple cantinero, Sirius. Me gano la vida de la forma en que puedo. Pero no veo el día en que regresen clientes para emborracharse luego de un buen ascenso, y no porque mataron a su hermano…—masculló, aclarándose la garganta. Asentí.

Ya no sirve decir "todo estará bien. Porque todos saben que no es cierto…y probablemente no lo será. Es otra razón por la que estoy aquí, en la ciudad. Creo que estoy perdiendo la fe de antaño, en que las cosas se pondrían mejor. Voldemort va más allá de la concepción que le tienen. Y esto no va a acabar rápido.

—.Hace un rato te llegó esto—dijo Tom, sacando un sobre de entre las copas secas. Desperté. Lo último que necesitaba era otra reunión con el Supervisor de Asuntos Internos.

Maldije, y fui al Ministerio. Al llegar, alguien me pasó la voz que habían convocado una reunión urgente, y el supervisor no se encontraba; pero ya me imaginaba qué me habría dicho. No tenía caso quedarme más tiempo en el Ministerio. Ni Peter Pettigrew ni Ojoloco trabajaban ese día, Lily y James estaban en una misión de la Orden—el dúo dinámico favorito de todos—, Remus en un viaje a la embajada mágica de Francia por encargo de Dumbledore. ¿Ya se dieron cuenta? ¿Ya lo pillaron? A mí me dejan como perrito guardián, encadenado en su casa de madera, para que no dé problemas fuera.

Al único al que podía ayudar era a Geller. Me estaba esperando en su oficina. Tenía su mujer y sus hijos, les conocía, son de esa gente humilde y esforzada. En eso llegó Andrew Wallace, tan rubio como imbécil, con traje impecable y burlesca sonrisa, de la que un día desgranaré los dientes. Su padre era secretario del Ministro, y un reconocido empresario inversionista (¡sorpresa, corrupción!) Inmobiliarias Goodhouse es parte del gran espectro de empresas que dependen estrechamente de él.

—¿Sirius Black? —preguntó haciéndose el sorprendido—. ¡Pero si eres tú!

—Buenos días, con permiso—murmuré, teniendo cuidado en chocarle el hombro al pasar de largo.

—¿Qué ocurre? —dijo, alzando los brazos como fingiendo inocencia—. Hace tiempo que no te veía; por lo que pensé si no te habían expulsado, pero bueno…

Ese idiota no se iba a quedar con la última palabra.

—Qué necesitas—me di la vuelta—. Tengo trabajo, dilo rápido.

—El supervisor Hanscom se encuentra en reunión—dijo dándose aires de importancia—. Dejó esto para ti. Tómate tu tiempo para leerlo.

Era un sobre, ¡otra vez! ¿Cuántos sobres había recibido yo desde el primer día que puse un pie como alumno del programa de aurores y más tarde como asistente de Alastor Moody? Pero este era diferente. Olía a solemnidad, era grande, con pinta muy oficial. Y pesaba. Andrew sonreía. Pude asegurar que no se trataba de mi utópico ascenso.

—Ya sabes que mañana es mi _boda_—resopló jactancioso, pasándose los dedos por el pelo—. Aquí está el parte, estás cordialmente invitado.

Metió en mi mano libre una cosa cuadrada blanca, con lazo de satén. ¿Quién sería la desafortunada?, pensé.

—Suerte con Alfie Geller y la Inmobiliaria—me guiñó un ojo—. Nos vemos Black.

Es verdad, he cambiado. Ya no tengo tiempo de ser el de antes, ni de meterme en pleitos con muchachitos ricos y asquerosos.

Pero de verdad, extraño al antiguo Canuto….

Aunque yo no podía saber, que en cuestión de horas mi vida estaba a punto de cambiar.

* * *

Sirius guardó el sobre y se dirigió a su trabajo. Las oficinas de Inmobiliarias Goodhouse quedaban en el último piso de un pequeño edificio londinense.

—Buenos días señor Geller…lamento la tardanza—Sirius sonrió, esperando que el jefe le aceptara la disculpa. Usualmente el jefe Geller estaba de buen humor; era un señor bajito, canoso y rechoncho, siempre era visto con un pañuelo para secarse el sudor. Esa mañana, un halo de agitación y silenciosa tensión se adentraba en las oficinas de Inmobiliaria Goodhouse, cuyos empleados y sus rostros cansados no le daban buena espina al joven.

—¿Qué pasa, señor? —preguntó Sirius, viendo el ajetreo.

El señor Geller se sentó frente a su escritorio, y Sirius lo imitó en una silla delante—. Antes, quería darte las gracias por tu ayuda estos meses, hijo.

Sirius asintió en respuesta, dándole las gracias.

—Eh, el asunto…bien, muchacho. Ya sabes del asunto económico. Esta… recesión afecta a los pequeños empresarios, y las pequeñas empresas que nacen con pequeños capitales. Y el Ministerio de Magia no ha puesto cartas en el asunto al respecto…—pasó un pañuelo por su frente sudorosa—. Andan al tanto de Quien–tú–sabes, invirtiendo grandes sumas en su búsqueda y la captura de sus seguidores; no digo que están descuidando otras necesidades de su pueblo, pero…

—Señor Geller, sé qué me está diciendo—Sirius alzó una ceja, asintiendo con vehemencia—. Sanders me dijo ayer que habían recortado el presupuesto de la Inmobiliaria.

Se removió nervioso en su asiento.

—Sirius, el negocio de la inmobiliarias mágicas es uno de los más…arriesgados en esa situación. Y a pesar de nuestras presiones, en los últimos seis meses nuestras cifras están en números rojos. Esta mañana me llegó una carta —señaló en su escritorio—. Te pido que la leas, hijo.

Sirius enfocó su vista en el papel. No había mucho que ver que no hubiera intuido antes. Todo lo había presentido desde que mencionó lo de la economía. En efecto, el prestigioso funcionario ministerial e inversionista Mortimer Wallace anunciaba que retiraba su apoyo, para no verse afectado por la crisis. Geller también le contó que los dueños de propiedades y terrenos habían pedido cancelar sus contratos con Inmobiliaria Goodhouse, decidiendo realizar las ventas por su cuenta, ya que en todo el país el precio de las propiedades mágicas se había rebajado bastante; y a los dueños no les convenía dar cierto porcentaje a Inmobiliaria Goodhouse. Sirius dejó el papel con gesto indiferente, como distraído.

—Siento no haberte podido decir antes.

—Yo…

—Hace un rato vino mi abogado para debatir la situación de la compañía…

—¿A-antes que yo llegara?

—Lamento que no estuvieras.

—Oh, no—el joven se enroscó en su asiento, cerrando sus puños, y mandando a la mierda a Wallace—. ¿Y qué dijeron…?

—N–nuestra opción es declararnos en quiebra lo antes posible—murmuró el señor Geller, sin levantar la vista, y experimentando un febril sensación de agobio—. No podremos subsidiar a los empleados. Lo siento mucho, Sirius. Mortimer Wallace retiró su apoyo, él está muy ocupado en el ministerio como para financiar pequeñas empresas; yo aún no se lo he querido decir nada a mi esposa. Ella te–tenía fe en mí, en que lo haría bien…y me aterra decirle que…que estoy en bancarrota.

Sirius dio un puñetazo en la mesa.

—Pero señor Geller, tiene que haber otra alternativa…Podemos insistir; se me puede ocurrir algo, usted tiene que…

—Hijo, ya me has apoyado bastante—Geller guardó la carta en un cajón, muy avergonzado—. Si fuera por mí, te daría todo lo que hubiera en mis bolsillos. Pero no me queda nada, hijo. Las deudas son muchas, y ese…esos extorsionadores…

—¿¡Extorsionadores!? ¿Qué significa…? ¡Señor Geller, por qué no me lo dijo!

—¡No! ¡Lo hice por mi familia, Sirius! —el hombre canoso se puso de pie con el rostro enrojecido—. ¿Sabes lo que es la responsabilidad de un hombre adulto? ¿Sabes cuán difícil fue para mí y para Nancy formar esta empresa?

—Geller, esto ha ido a otro nivel; ¿extorsionadores? Por favor, dígame que es un malentendido.

—No sabía qué hacer…creí que ellos me podían ayudar, y …

—¿Quiénes, quiénes le dijeron que le ayudarían? —Sirius se levantó, yendo hacia él y sacudiéndolo de los hombros—. ¡Por favor, Geller!

—E–ellos son…

El señor Geller tuvo una repentina convulsión. Doblándose adolorido, jadeó, aferrándose de la esquina del escritorio. No podía hablar. Sus ojos se llenaron de puntitos rojos…¿pero qué le pasaba?

—¡Señor Geller, por favor! ¡Ayúdenme! ¡AYUDA!

* * *

**_N.A. : Espero que les esté gustando mucho! Un abrazo afectuoso y gracias por seguir la historia ;-) Ya saben, comentar es agradecer._**

**_Trilce_**


	5. La casi-propuesta matrimonial de Bianca

**Resumen capítulos anteriores: **La millonaria tía Gretel quiere que Bianca madure, se case, deje de ser tan idealista y siente cabeza; pero discuten muy fuertemente, como nunca, y la tía Gretel se marcha dejándola sola y con mucha culpa. Bianca Sherwood asistirá a la boda de su mejor amiga Becky, con un novio del que no sabe el nombre. Sirius Black, por otro lado, tiene muchos problemas económicos, el jefe Geller, de su compañía acaba de sufrir un colapso, debido a una grave noticia de su inminente bancarrota, y lo llevaron a San Mungo. Sirius está hasta el cuello con problemas.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 5: La casi-proposición matrimonial de Bianca**

**O "Cada vez más cerca"**

—Acércate más a él, ¡acércate! —le decía Matilda a los dos modelos. Las amigas trotaban por el soleado jardín de Edelweiss, tomando fotos para el recién creado sitio web sobre moda masculina de Matilda Ryder.

—Eso se ve raro—comentó Bianca, levantando el reflector—. O–oye tengo hambre…¿qué dices, unas pizzitas?

—Tú siempre tienes hambre…¡Hagan que cobre vida el concepto! —les ordenaba Matilda—. ¡Eso es, inclínate más!

Matilda decía algo sobre concepto metrosexual, cosa que le hacía sentir medio incómoda; los modelos masculinos en trajes ajustados, con los ojos delineados, el torso el aire y en poses sugerentes. Primero el pervertido del bus, y ahora estos …Pero Bianca estaba feliz de poder servirle de ayuda, siquiera intercambiando los objetivos de la cámara, o manejando los reflectores y dándoles botellas de agua a los modelos, bajo las copas de los árboles frondosos a través de los que se filtraba la luz de la manera creativa que le agradaba a Matilda.

—¡Así, ahora sujétale el cuello como si fueras a besarle!—la fotógrafa alzó una ceja—. Cuéntame exactamente qué pasó con Andrew.

—Bueno…es muy confuso…¡ay! No salió como yo esperaba, de no haber sido por ese tipo que …

Bianca trató de calmarse mentalmente. Por dentro, fuegos artificiales estallaban, y también un balde de estiércol por la culpa del entrometido que llegó a estropearle el momento crucial… Luego de la excursión de Danny, Andrew la había llevado a almorzar cerca de las dos de la tarde, y luego a pasear por el parque frente al Ministerio de Magia. Bianca, feliz tomada de su brazo y señalándole las palomas, ¿compramos maíz para darles, sí? Andrew sonreía artificialmente, por compromiso; y se preguntaba cómo rayos empezaría con el asunto. Le pidió que se sentaran en una banca para relajarse un poco, Bianca le invitó de su helado de chocolate con chispas de colores. Andrew se rascaba la nuca, y resoplaba, sin querer establecer contacto visual con Bianca. ¿Y bien, qué haría ahora?

—Cómo debo decirte esto…Francamente no sé.

—¿Qué es, Andy? —sonrió ella—. Hace tiempo que no salíamos juntos. ¿Ya mandaste a reparar tu móvil?

Andrew miró hacia otro lado, tosiendo.

—Esto, sí.

—Cariño, no te preocupes. Si tienes que trabajar…

—No, nada de eso—sonrió Andrew—. Bueno, yo…estaba pensando en que, ¿te acuerdas cuando empezamos?

—¿De cuando empezamos?

"¡Ah! Antes salías con muchas brujas, ¡menudo mujeriego!—pensó—.Pero ahora ya no lo eres"

—Lo que trato de decirte es que…—con sus manos, intentó hacer una mímica que le ayudara, pero Bianca solo contemplaba sus ojos. El joven se puso de pie bruscamente. Se inclinó en el suelo, arrodillándose; y deslizó su mano por debajo del saco, sin dejarle de mirar directamente a los ojos.

—¿Qué haces de rodillas? —Bianca dio un salto, levantándose—. ¡A–Andrew! Si alguien te viera, pensará que me lo estás prop…

Él se quedó de piedra.

—¿Q–qué?

Bianca se tapó la boca, conmocionada:

—¿De verdad estás…?

—¡Ahh! Eh, no…yo…no…

—¡Espera, espera! —Bianca zapateó, agitada, echándose aire—. E–esto…esto es increíble…

—Pero Bianca, en realidad…

—¡Espera espera! Yo, n–no estoy lista todavía…

Andrew iba a explicarle, alzando las manos como pidiendo su perdón.

—Allí estás, Andrew Wallace—dijo alguien. Andrew se dio la vuelta, aprovechando el momento. Pero no pudo cantar victoria, se trataba de ese advenedizo…

—¿Qué pasa, Black? —dijo el joven, metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos y encarándole—. Yo que tú no andaría tan campante, saliendo y entrando del Ministerio a mi placer. ¿O hacen falta más sobres?

Black le contempló con el ceño bajo, apretando los puños. Con un movimiento rápido, se secó el sudor de su labio.

— ¿Sabes qué acaba de ocurrir en este momento? Alfred Geller acaba de…

Fue cuando Bianca, saliendo de su asombro, señaló con un dedo tembloroso a recién llegado….al que ya había visto antes, justo esa mañana, al llevar a Danny al Club Campestre.

—¡Andrew! —chilló—. ¿Conoces a ése hombre?

El desconocido se volvió a mirarla. No podía ser, ¿la chica del bus? ¿La muggle loca? ¡El mundo es demasiado pequeño!

—¿Qué pasa? —espetó Andrew—. ¿Bianca, has visto a este inútil antes?

—Cuida tu lengua—murmuró Sirius, acercándose a él—. Acabo de llevar a Alfred Geller al hospital. Tuvo un colapso nervioso.

—Una pena, lo siento mucho—dijo Andrew, al aire.

Sirius se contenía por estar en un lugar público, por la gente del parque, por encontrarse cerca de los baños de donde salían los funcionarios del Ministerio. Pero no veía la hora de ajustar las cuentas con aquel patán camuflado con una cara bonita y trajes costosos.

—¿Hiciste algo, Andrew? —preguntó Black—. ¿Interferiste para que tu padre paralizara su inversión a la Inmobiliaria? En la mañana, me dijiste que…

—Tiene asuntos más importantes, antes que financiar un negocio improvisado, lleno de gente incompetente—sonrió con sarcasmo.

—Te digo que tengas cuidado, Andrew—Sirius le perforó con la mirada. El aludido soltó una carcajada.

— Oye, ¿crees que sigues siendo el hijo de Orion Black? Te he estado dando cierta consideración por tu familia, por tu apellido…Pero Sirius, escucha—fingió un tono consejero y comprensivo—. Ya no eres nadie.

— Solo porque tienes boca dices tantas estupideces. —Sirius le cogió de las solapas, con la furia casi desbordando por su rostro—. Me fui por mi propia voluntad.

—¡O–oiga! —resopló Bianca, dando un paso al frente—. ¡Déjelo!

Ellos la ignoraron.

—¿Qué te pasa, Black?—dijo Andrew, zafándose violentamente—. Fingiendo controlarte, pero ya quieres que tengamos un duelo, ¿o hace falta más motivación, o quizá me tienes miedo? —Andrew disfrutaba humillándole—. Quizá un día de estos tengamos un encuentro. Y quien sabe si te echen del Ministerio uno de estos días, ¿leíste el memorándum que te di? Solo te conviene agachar la cabeza y respetar a tus superiores—le echó una última mirada a Bianca—. Te llamo después, adiós.

Y se marchó.

Bianca, con las manos en los bolsillos, fijaba la vista en el suelo, cansinamente frustrada y con los labios mordiéndoselos. Le sorprendió, al levantar la mirada, encontrarse al joven con la misma actitud.

—Es un hijo de puta.

Bianca no logró oírle.

—Esto, parece que hoy tuvo un mal día—se aventuró a decir la chica, tratando de sonar segura y audaz—. Pero no es justificación para molestar a otras personas.

Sirius, cuyos pensamientos discurrían en torno al hospital, las advertencias del Ministerio, en las deudas, en Mortimer Wallace y su estúpido hijo, en Alfred Geller y su familia; fueron interrumpidos por la molestosa voz de aquella muchacha.

—Ocúpese de sus asuntos.

—¡Ah, qué! Hoy en la mañana… ¿No me recuerda?

—Recuerdo todas las caras, pero con mucho gusto haría una excepción con la suya—dijo lentamente, para ver si cogía la indirecta. Ella ladeó la cabeza, disgustada.

—No me hable con medias palabras. Conozco bien a Andrew, es una buena persona. No entiendo por qué usted viene y le grita.

—Como tercera parte, no te metas—espetó Sirius, girando sobre sus talones.

—No soy una tercera parte, ¡soy la mujer con la que él va a casarse!

El joven se detuvo, paralizado:

—¿En serio?

—¡Sí! —reclamó Bianca, haciendo puños con las manos—. Iba a proponérmelo cuando usted interfirió, ¡tssh!

¿Qué diablos es esto?, había pensado Sirius. ¿El estropajo muggle se iba a casar mañana con el distinguido Andrew Wallace? No podía ser cierto. Antes de echar a la basura el parte matrimonial, no se molestó en abrirlo.

—Y…¿cuándo sería la boda? —preguntó Sirius.

—Bueno. Supongo…que dentro de cinco o seis meses.

—Conque cinco meses—Sirius ladeó la cabeza; una idea cobraba forma en su mente.

—¡Ah! Mejor seis, porque hará falta…

—Bien. Con permiso.

Matilda la miró horrorizada cuando la joven concluyó su historia.

—¿Fue el que viste en la mañana? —inquirió. Bianca asintió, muy solemne y arrugando la nariz.

—Típico. Siempre tiene que haber un aguafiestas en el momento cumbre—declaró Matilda, dando un puñetazo en la palmada de su otra mano—. Pero, ¿a qué hora planea llamarte para retomar la propuesta?

—No digas eso, su trabajo es agotador y su padre también; hay que ser comprensivas. Me llamó y dijo que en la noche me pasaría a recoger para ir a cenar.

—Muchachos, quiero una insinuación sexual—Matilda alzó la voz hacia los modelos—.Así, ¡eso es!

—Eso se ve algo raro—murmuró Bianca, entornando un ojo ante la escena fotográfica.

—Pero eso es lo que atrae a las mujeres, ¿no sabes? Parece que tener amigos gays está de moda ahora.

—¿Amigos gays? —preguntó extrañadísima.

—¿Por qué me miras así? —rechistó Matilda—. El amor es libre, siempre y cuando sea amor verdadero y no perjudique a nadie—el obturador soltó una ráfaga de clics—. Les puedes contar tus problemas, ya que entienden el corazón de una mujer. Puedes ir de compras con ellos, pueden ir juntos al spa, charlar con desenfado de tus asuntos…qué refrescante debe ser tener un amigo gay.

Terminadas las fotos, y concluidas mis bromas a costa de su mejor amiga con gustos peculiares; nos sentamos a tomar unas cervezas. Le mostró las fotos de Danny en el Club Campestre, y de lo bien que lo pasaron nadando. Bueno, ella llevó su flotador, porque nada como cangrejo muerto, y no quería que Danny pasara vergüenza si Bianca gritaba pidiendo auxilio delante de sus compañeritos y los padres de estos. Cazaron mariposas, jugaron a las escondidas y ganaron en el concurso de ponerle la cola al burro…o sea, a Bianca.

—¿De verdad te van a quitar Edelweiss, o estás llevando clases de actuación?—dijo Matilda de improviso, en tono de reproche—. ¡Bianca! ¿Cómo se te ocurrió poner la casa de tu padre como garantía?

—Esta mañana encontré la notificación….No sé, ¡necesitaba el dinero! ¡estoy sin trabajo! —resoplé, tiritando, ¡por qué me lo había hecho recordar!

Matilda echó varias exclamaciones amonestadoras, y los modelos aprovecharon para tomar agua. Bianca le habló de Phil, tratando de calmarla, pero le había enviado solo cien libras de adelanto.

—Y está Andrew—dijo Matilda—. ¿No te puede ayudar? ¿Su padre es empresario, no?

Un taxi apareció por el portón enrejado, cuyos setos adyacentes circundaban mi gran jardín.

—¡Muchachas! —exclamó Rebecca, saltando del auto—. ¿Cómo han estado?

—Te ha quedado bien suave—le pellizqué la mejilla—. ¿Qué tratamiento te hiciste? ¡Guau! Tu pelo, ¿cómo hiciste? El mío parece alfalfa.

—Estás divina. Afortunado será el hombre con quien te cases—Matilda le dio un beso, y le sirvió un café.

Lo que era irónico era el café, porque esa noche se lo estaba sirviendo. Al día siguiente, durante la boda…Matilda tendría un terrible ataque de furia, y lanzaría no solo una taza de café, sino maldiciones y groserías a Rebecca Dobson.

* * *

_**N. A. : Gracias por leer! Por favor, si no es mucho pedir, déjame tu review :-)**_

_**Trilce**_


	6. Matilda tiene una sospecha

**CAPÍTULO 6: Matilda tiene una sospecha**

Terminé de twittear mi estado _"EN BANCARROTA- AYÚDENME #GiveMeaJob_ ", y luego puse "Guardar" a todos mis bocetos de historias, apagué mi vieja PC y me alisté para recibir a Becky.

Mi amiga Becky había estado ocupada los últimos días organizando su boda. Es administradora de una galería de arte mágico, y su vida muy rápida. Me recordaba un poco a tía Gretel, solo que Becky es más joven y dulce. Tiene el pelo muy largo y café rojizo; sus ojos marrones almendrados y en la clínica plástica le habían blanqueado la sonrisa y levantado los senos. Como me hubiera gustado que me arreglaran la sonrisa a mí también, pero estaba escasa de fondos. Le ayudamos a empacar la ropa de su dormitorio, que le había pertenecido por tres años. Siempre la vi como una hermana mayor; y es raro, puesto que ambas tenemos la misma edad…pero creo entenderlo. La muerte tan repentina de sus únicos familiares debió haberle cambiado su visión sobre las cosas. Ella creció de golpe.

Me entristecía que se casara. ¡Lo sé, no podía quedarse a vivir conmigo para toda la vida! Se iba a mudar de mi casa luego de la boda. Además, ¡no conocíamos a su novio! ¿Pueden creerlo? Ella dijo te todo surgió muy rápido, que fue una bendición haber encontrado a alquien que la amara de verdad y a primera vista. Recuerdo como ella me entendía, hasta me daba ánimos cuando papá una vez vino a casa, me ayudaba con las cuentas, con todo. Será muy solitario una vez que ella no esté. Matilda Ryder tiene a su marido Nick y a su hijito Danny; así que su vida ya está completa y ocupada. A Rebecca la veía más libre, como alguien que estaría a mi lado, pero incluso los buenos amigos deben irse para emprender sus destinos. No podemos retenerlos.

Empaqué su tocador nuevo, de madera de ébano, hecho por mi especialmente. Los cajones, el estilo fluido y bello, el espejo enmarcado. Era el regalo de bodas para Becky.

—¿Ya tienes todo empacado? —preguntó Matilda, ayudándole a llevar sus maletas. Ya había anochecido—. ¿No te falta nada?

—Todo está bien—dijo Rebecca, poniendo un mechón detrás de la oreja.

—¿Becky, llegó el tocador? —Bianca se apoyó de sus hombros, dando saltos detrás de ella.

—Ya está en la casa nueva. Me muero por verlo—sonrió Becky, dándole un beso en la mejilla. Las tres se sentaron en el sofá, Rebecca al medio, sacando las latas de cerveza—. Mañana es la boda, chicas, cuéntenme algo para relajarme. Quiero pensar en otra cosa.

—Hm, esta es la última noche, ¿no puedes dormir aquí? —dijo Bianca, recostándose en su regazo. Rebecca solo sonrió.

—Ay, es hora de traer lágrimas a los ojos—dijo Matilda, sorbiendo de su lata—. Y pensar que hace tres años se jalaban de los pelos …

—¿Cuándo lo hicimos? —preguntaron al unísono.

—¿Qué, no recuerdan? Ese muchacho de pizzería, que le gustaba a Rebecca; te dio una caja de chocolates en San Valentín—dijo Matilda, batiendo las pestañas—. Y las dos se jalaron de los pelos, ¡qué risa!

—¿En serio? ¿Yo le gustaba a ese chico? —Bianca se emocionó—. ¿C–casi lo conquisto?

—¡Já, qué conquistar ni qué nada! Tú eres los avances; Becky es la película.

—¡Tshh! —siseó Bianca— ¿Tienes qué echarle vinagre a los recuerdos de tus amigas para sentirte bien?

—Oh Becky, no sabes —canturreó Matilda—. Hoy en la noche Andrew se va a proponer a Bianca.

—Iremos al restaurante italiano—añadió la pelinegra, con sus ojos brillando de la ilusión—. Justo después del almuerzo, Andrew me lo iba a proponer, pero no pudo; así que ahorita…

—¿Andrew…hizo qué? —preguntó Rebecca, sintiendo un malestar en el estómago; pero lo disimuló sonriendo con ficticio interés.

—¡Ya era hora, Bianca, estoy orgullosa de ti!—señaló Matilda.

—Es muy dulce—Bianca batió las pestañas, ruborizándose.

—Te sacará de las deudas—agregó Matilda.

—Es el mejor de todos, mi Andrew —Bianca, se volvió a recostar en el regazo de Rebecca—.Mañana me tiras el ramo, ¿ya Becky? ¿No deberíamos practicar lo de tirar el ramo?

Rebecca dijo que sí, sonrió y les dijo que iba un rato al baño. Se miró al espejo, arrugando las cejas. No, no las debía arrugar mucho. El facial y la operación le habían costado un ojo de la cara, y el bótox en los labios lucía espectacular. Había que admitir, que el mundo muggle tenía sus ventajas. Pero…¿El idiota de Andrew no había roto con Bianca todavía? ¡Maldición! Sacó de su bolso el celular que había comprado hacía meses, para camuflarse en la sociedad muggle. Por supuesto, le había sugerido a Andrew comprarse uno también, a espaldas de su padre cascarrabias...

—…¿ho–hola?—dijo una voz medio cansada, pero jovial—. Espera, no entiendo esta pantalla táctil…

—¿No dijiste que le dirías hoy? —rezongó Rebecca—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Hoy le iba a decir—Andrew titubeó—.Nos fuimos al parque y estaba a punto de decírselo, estaba a punto de entregarle la invitación de la boda para que supiera…

—Si no puedes hacerlo, dímelo; yo lo haré.

—Estoy frente a Edelweiss…la voy a recoger…

— Ya, hazlo. Es ahora, Andrew. Ahora o nunca.

Cerró el teléfono, que hizo "clap". Rebecca les había anunciado que se casaba recién cuatro días antes. Ella se había enloquecido para que no la descubrieran, quedándose en un hotel y fingiendo estar ocupada con el trabajo; comprándose el vestido en Madame Malkin, los arreglos, visitando la clínica de cirugía plástica muggle, supervisando la impresión de las invitaciones….Había insistido para que la ceremonia fuera sencilla, y que el padre de Andrew estuviera de acuerdo en invitar a sus amigos muggles. Por otro lado, ¡por nada del mundo Matilda y Bianca debían enterarse antes del mismo día de la boda! Luego, lo demás le daba le daba igual. Sería la Señora Wallace.

Por supuesto, Andrew estaba loco por ella. Haría todo lo que ella le dijera, ¡todo! Rebecca le había ofrecido a Andrew lo que la otra apenas se imaginaba…

Qué lástima le daba esa muchacha. Había tenido que aguantarse sus niñadas esos últimos tres años, su desorden y descuidos, y su desastrosas fachas. Pero la espera había rendido frutos. Rebecca había escalado en la sociedad gracias a los contactos que había encontrado en la biblioteca del padre de Bianca.

Ahora le tocaba una nueva era en su vida, como la esposa de Andrew Wallace, el heredero de las industrias constructoras más importantes del país.

—Oye, ¿qué haces intentando escuchar las conversaciones de los demás? —Bianca sorprendió a Matilda escabulléndose para ir al baño.

—Ay, no es eso. Algo está raro.

—¿Qué es raro? —dijo Bianca, retornando al sofá con ella.

—Estos días he estado muy ocupada como para pensar en Rebecca, pero…

—¿Qué es?

—Todo esto ha sido muy rápido. Su compromiso, la boda, y la discreción…Hay gato encerrado. No recibiste una invitación tú tampoco, ¿verdad? Y, ¿has visto la cara de su prometido? —inquirió Matilda, rascándose la barbilla.

—Sólo ha salido con él por un mes—Bianca se desperezó, tronando sus articulaciones—. Seamos comprensivas. Seguro es Brad Pitt.

—Ah, allí viene.

—¿Por qué me miras así Matilda? —sonrió Rebecca, llegando junto a ellas y acomodándose en el sofá.

—Sólo tengo curiosidad por saber qué tan maravilloso es ese tipo como para que lo ocultes tan bien—dijo Matilda, simulando suspicacia—. ¿Acaso quieres sorprendernos mañana? ¿Es una celebridad? ¿O un magnate? ¡Anda, traviesa, dinos!

Rebecca se hizo a un lado un mechón, sonriendo nerviosa y desviando la mirada.

—Bianca, ¿ya lograste vender esos muebles?

—Vendí dos sillas, las que pusieron en oferta "dos por uno"—bufó ella—. Espera, ¡mi teléfono! ¡Es Andrew! —Bianca dio un saltito, cuando su móvil vibró—. ¿Sí, Andy?... ¡E–está bien, ya salgo!

—¡Debe querer terminar la proposición de esta tarde! —Matilda la abrazó deseándole suerte, antes que Bianca saliera apresurada. Un rato después, con las maletas ya listas, Rebecca cerró la puerta de su antiguo dormitorio en Edelweiss.

—¿Te vas? —dijo Matilda—. ¿No te quedas con Bianca esta noche?

—La nueva casa está más cerca de mi trabajo, y del Centro de Convenciones. Creo que será más cómodo allí…

—¡Ay, mujer! —la reprendió Matilda, amistosamente—. Quédate, escuchemos la historia de la proposición de Bianca.

—Hm, pero…¿no es hora que Danny se vaya a la cama?

Matilda vio el reloj de pared.

—Ya, muy bien; los deberes de madre son primero—chasqueó la lengua—. Sí, dejemos que tengan su tiempo a solas, voy a buscar mis cosas…Mañana, nuestra Bianca estará comprometida con Andrew Wallce.

Rebecca dibujó una sonrisa carente de alegría en su rostro, y no dijo nada.

* * *

**_N.A. : Les está gustando? Si les gusta, déjenme si review. Un abrazo de oso a todos los que dan clic a esta historia. Ya se viene el siguiente capítulo! Espero que me sigan acompañando._**

**_Trilce_**


	7. Un corazón roto, y eso no es todo

**CAPÍTULO 7: Un corazón roto, y aún no es todo. **

—¡Andrew!—dijo Bianca, entrando al restaurante con el pelo sudoroso pegándosele detrás de la oreja. Intentó sonreír para calmarse, pensando que llegaría tarde, fue con lo que traía puesto esa noche: pantalones deportivos y una sudadera desteñida. Él llevaba un traje azul marino, que combinaba con sus ojos. Andrew alzó la mirada, componiendo una sonrisa… que Bianca interpretó como cálida y sincera. Pero Bianca veía lo que quería ver. Andrew ansiaba irse de allí lo más rápido. Lo que debía hacer, lo haría de una vez. Le dedicó una sonrisa impuesta, fugaz, como desdeñando a la muchacha que se sentaba frente a él.

—Hola, Bianca—él tomó aire rápidamente, se ajustó la corbata. La mesa era cuadrada, modesta y los platos ya estaban dispuestos con dos copas de agua. A su lado, por el cristal de la ventana podían ver a la ciudad nocturna, con cientos de luces de los edificios circundantes y el río.

—Hola, Andy.

—Eh…en estos días has estado muy decepcionada de mí, ¿verdad? —dijo Andrew, pasando saliva—. No hice nada apropiado para nuestro aniversario, probablemente estás enfadada, y debes odiarme, ¿no es cierto?

—Bah, ¡está bien, Andy! —Bianca hizo un gesto con la mano, y se acomodó en la silla—. ¿Por qué dices eso de repente? Me di cuenta que estabas ocupado en el Ministerio y con las inversiones de tu padre. Yo entiendo eso.

—No, Bianca. Si lo piensas bien, he sido un verdadero… idiota. Mientras he estado saliendo contigo, te he lastimado mucho…

—No digas esas cosas, Andrew—dijo Bianca con firmeza—. Con una chica frustrante, lenta, y …bueno, sin encanto como yo…tú fuiste el primero en ser agradable conmigo—la joven bajó la mirada, tímidamente.

—¡Eso es! —Andrew chasqueó los dedos, con una chispa de euforia —. Eres tan optimista, no importa lo que te pase, siempre puedes recuperarte como si nada hubiera pasado, ¿verdad que sí?

Ella desplegó una sonrisa honesta

—¿Hoy es el día en que nos sentamos frente a frente, y nos halagamos el uno al otro? —murmuró, con un tímido rubor encendiendo sus mejillas.

Andrew tomó aliento. Era ahora o nunca.

—Bianca.

—…¿sí?

—Bianca Sherwood.

—¿Sí, Andy? —Bianca lo vio, sus manos se deslizaban por debajo del saco. Todo parecía en cámara lenta, Andrew tiraba de algo allí dentro, Bianca pensaba "¡el anillo, va a sacar el anillo!" Entonces, él se paró bruscamente, haciendo trinar los cubiertos de la mesa.

—Voy al baño—tragó saliva. Arrimó la silla, y cruzó la sala en tres zancadas.

—¡Ay cielos! Estoy temblando—musitó Bianca, tapándose la cara—.De verdad me lo va a proponer, está tan nervioso… ¡Ay, ay qué hago! ¿Llamo a Matilda? ¡Sí, eso!

Marcó el teléfono de su amiga en celular…

—¿Aló, Bianca? —saludó la ávida voz de Matilda—. ¿Es un diamante? ¿Es grande?

—Tshh, no te apresures—con una risita, y los ojos entrecerrados de la emoción, el corazón de Bianca latía desenfrenado—. Ha ido al baño, ¡está muy nervioso!

—Más vale que se apure, ¡me va a dar un infarto!

Bianca ya se lo había imaginado practicando la proposición. ¿Sería algo creativo, como sacando una rosa de su saco, y que entre los pétalos estuviera la sortija?

Matilda trataba de aconsejar con urgencia a Bianca:

—Escúchame; relájate y no muestres signos de desesperación—graznó Matilda, enloquecida.

—¡Estoy que tiemblo!

—Por favor, no dejes caer la copa, ni rompas los platos, mucho menos dejes caer el anillo, o te juro que…

—¡Ya viene!

Cerró el teléfono móvil justo cuando Andrew aparecía. Se había refrescado la cabeza, y lucía más serio. Tomó su copa de agua, y comenzó a beber angustiado.

—Andrew, ¿qué vas a hacer mañana? —preguntó Bianca, con interés.

—¿Ma–mañana? ¿Por qué?

—Como te han dado días libres en el Ministerio, pensé que si tenías tiempo podríamos ir a una cita... —se mordía los labios—. Ya sabes, ha pasado mucho tiempo…¡ah cierto! Deberíamos ir juntos a la boda de Rebecca…

Andrew se atragantó con el líquido, tosiendo abruptamente.

—¡Andy! ¿Estás bien? —Bianca se inclinó sobre la mesa, para secarle los labios con la servilleta. Él cubrió sus manos con las suyas, acercándola aún más y mirándole a los ojos.

—Bianca….te pido por favor…nosotros…

—¿Qué cosa?—susurró ella.

—Bianca, tú y yo debemos…

—Dilo.

—Terminar.

Las cejas de Bianca subieron un poco. Sus labios, antes esperanzados en una tímida sonrisa, bajaban temblorosos.

—Terminemos esto, Bianca.

Silencio. Bianca se encogió en su silla, con el rostro bajando lentamente.

—No era amor lo que sentía por ti—dijo Andrew, con la cabeza gacha. Ella dejó caer sus manos en la mesa, absorta—. Para mí fuiste…c–como un cachorro empapado por la lluvia, deambulando solo por la calle.

—U–un cachorro empapado por la lluvia—repitió Bianca, contemplando el vacío.

—Lo que estoy tratando de decir, es que no era amor, Bianca. Mira, eres buena; pero causas prob…, ¿cómo lo digo? Has llegado a esta edad sin haber experimentado el amor. Creo que sentí compasión por ti. Dicen que el amor puede empezar con compasión, pero no puedo obligarme a cambiar mis sentimientos. Tampoco pienso en basar un compromiso en eso.

Ella cerró los ojos. Cayeron dos lágrimas.

—Bianca, no importa lo mucho que ignoraba tus invitaciones a salir, que no te viera seguido, y que te lo insinuara…no pudiste darte cuenta. De todas formas, lo siento muchísimo. Bianca, no quería lastimarte así—negó con la cabeza, con gesto culpable—. Y a–además, hay otra cosa que…

Bianca se puso de pie. Recogió su bolso, buscó la salida con la mirada enrojecida y se echó a caminar con pasos duros y veloces.

—Bianca, ¡no he terminado de hablar!

Ella giró sobre sus talones. Le contempló sin inmutarse, regresando sobre sus pasos; Andrew alejó la copa de agua, solo por si acaso.

—Lo siento—murmuró Bianca, obligándose a no llorar ni gritarle—. Trataste todo este tiempo de no herirme…solo que yo fui de–demasiado es-estúpida para no darme cuenta. A-adiós, Andrew.

Fue la segunda vez en los 20 años de Bianca, en que pensó seriamente en la posibilidad de quitarse la vida.

Pero no era la última…

* * *

_**N.A . : Me aparezco nuevamente, esperando que estén divirtiéndose y se dignen a escribirme un pequeñisisísimo review. ¿SÍ? Ya vienen más capítulos! Saludos amigos lectores,**_

_**Trilce**_


	8. Minutos antes de la boda

**Resumen de capítulos anteriores: **Andrew Wallace rompió con Bianca a petición de Rebecca...pero Bianca aún no sabe que lo peor se acerca...Por otro lado, a Sirius le urge encontrar a Gretel Bansky. Pero no sabe que alguien tiene reservado algo para él...

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 8: MINUTOS ANTES DE LA BODA**

Danny se despertó cinco minutos antes que su alarma del pato Donald. La apagó antes que fuera a chillar, se cepilló los dientes y corrió a la habitación de su madre.

—Ya son las nueve de la mañana, mami—dijo Danny, frotándole del brazo—. Papá ya se fue al trabajo.

—¿Cómo? —Matilda dio un salto, en su cama. Su hijo estaba en pijama, al igual que ella—. ¡Me quedé dormida!

Se apresuró a ponerse el vestido, agradeciendo que Danny la hubiera despertado dos horas antes de la boda de Rebecca. Había estado editando las fotografías toda la noche. Terminaron un desayuno ligero, y emprendieron la marcha.

—¿Me veo bien, Danny? —le preguntó Matilda, calzándose los tacones negros.

—Estás linda, má.

—Gracias, casanova—le dio un beso en su mejilla, arreglándole la pajarita de de lunares rojos, tan divertida, y se veía su hijo tan caballerito, con el trajecito comprado para aquella ocasión, de chaqueta azul marino con botones cruzados y pantalones color caqui. Matilda llamó a la central de taxis, tamborileando sus uñas en la mesa. ¿Y qué había sido de Bianca y la proposición?

—Danny, ¿sabes si Bianca ha llamado? No la puedo contactar desde anoche.

—Ma, el taxi ya está afuera…

Madre e hijo se encaminaron al Centro de Convenciones, donde se llevaría a cabo la boda de Becky.

Unos tres kilómetros hacia el sur, Sirius Black le propinaba una patada al catálogo internacional de artilugios mágicos.

—¡Descontinuadas! ¡Y una mierda!

—¿Va a ir a la boda del señor Wallace? —quiso saber Tom, secando unas copas—. Más temprano estaban hablando de eso.

—¿A qué hora es? —me importaba más mi moto que algo tan banal como una boda—. Tiré la invitación de ese cretino.

—Es a las once, en el Centro de Convenciones. Oí decir que la novia tiene varias amistades muggles, por eso la boda será en un lugar muggle; ¡una boda a lo muggle! ¿Cómo cambian los tiempos, no crees muchacho? ¿Verdad que los aurores hasta les exigen maniobrar esas tecnologías raras?—el cantinero se rió con risa ahogada, mostrando los dientes que le faltaban.

—Internet, Facebook, teléfonos móviles, sí. Uno se acostumbra.

—…Ya me imagino a Mortimer Wallace cediendo a la petición de su hijo. ¿Oye, Garth, no conocerás a la novia…? —giró la cabeza, soltando una risotada irónica—. ¿No es la Rebecca que trabajó con Madame Malkin?

—Quién quiere casarse, realmente—pensé. Con tanta estupidez y desastre en el mundo, ¿la gente aún se casa? Ah, los Potter, pero esa es otra historia.

—¡Sirius Black!

Levantó la vista, con un estallido de entusiasmo.

Lupin le sonreía abiertamente, con dos maletas en la mano, una pinta muggle desgarbada pero optimista.

—Mírate—dejó caer el manual y corrió al encuentro del hombre lobo adolescente, dándole un abrazo y un puñetazo en el estómago—. Vienes de Francia hecho un hombre.

—¿Qué tal va todo, Canuto?

Sirius fabricó una sonrisa despreocupada. La práctica hace al maestro.

—¿Cuándo tiempo te quedarás?

—Un par de días—Remus sonrió sin mucho entusiasmo—. Voy a sacar información. Me dijeron que estabas ocupado con ese caso de Leonard Guggen.

—Ya lo metí a la prisión.

—Pero tú quieres ir por él—dijo Remus.

—¿Voldemort? En eso están ustedes, ¿no?

—Oye, sé que deseas estar allá con nosotros, pero…

—No te pongas en plan "soy el compasivo Remus"

Él se rió. Rebuscó en mis bolsillos, mientras Remus ordenaba su habitación en el Caldero. No le quedaban más que diez galeones. Unos quince sickles en mi baúl, y otros tantos knuts…era todo lo que tenía. Empezaba a tomarle cariño a la expresión de pobre diablo. En su cámara de Gringotts, estaba la herencia del tío Alphard, reducida a la décima parte de lo que una vez habría sido el cuantioso sueldo de todo un año, con gratificaciones y cupones de viaje a Fidji. Si tan solo tuviera una oportunidad de probarles que podía resolver un caso…Sabía que no podía culpar a los Potter, pero realmente les envidiaba.

Entonces, mientras despejaba la mesa de su bebida, vio los periódicos sensacionalistas, anunciando en una de las páginas la boda de Wallace. Al lado de uno, salía una pequeña nota donde Gretel Bansky, con anteojos oscuros, se ocultaba de las cámaras.

"_Aguas turbias en Corporación Bansky. ¿Qué nos está ocultando Gretel?"_

Algo se conectó en su mente. Recordó un rumor en el Ministerio, unos datos sueltos y sin aparente relación sobre Gretel Bansky. Incluso él había bromeado, diciendo que el éxito de la Corporación se debía a los bajos fondos y hasta una alianza con los Mortífagos. Aquel pensamiento le hizo estremecerse un poco. Su mente se agitó, probando cientos de escenarios distintos y posibilidades de dar inicio a un plan, ¿pero su hipótesis sería correcta? No; ideas locas y estúpidas…aunque…

—¡Remus! —exclamó—. ¿Sabes si invitaron a Gretel Bansky a la boda?

Un plan descabellado, pero quizá verdadero, iba trazándose en su mente….

* * *

Matilda y Danny, tomados de la mano, cruzaron las puertas giratorias del Centro de Convenciones. Lo único que sabía era que tenía que ir derecha hasta el Salón Diamante, en el quinto piso. Esas fechas eran muy populares para las nupcias, y por ahí leyó que se estaban oficiando simultáneamente cuatro bodas en diferentes salones, cada uno más caro que el anterior. Dando golpes con el pie, Matilda esperó el siguiente ascensor, sonriendo a Danny.

Dos pisos más arriba, Sirius y Remus se acababan de encontrar con Peter Pettigrew. Ya que Peter también hacía sus prácticas en el Ministerio, había recibido invitación, y tenía en la boca el chisme de que la novia de Andrew Wallace estaba buenísima De eso charlaban, cuando Remus fue atrapado por su jefe de sección en el Ministerio, quien orgulloso quería presentárselo a su esposa y a su hija, convencido que les agradaría. Remus les hizo un gesto para que continuaran adelante; y forzadamente entabló conversación con el señor.

—Al ascensor—Sirius le jaló de la manga a Peter, llevándolo a un lado—. Mira lo rápido que se está llenando este lugar.

Entraron, eran los únicos. Sirius apretó el botón 5.

—Oye, no sabes lo que pasó ayer con Johnson, de Control de Criaturas—empezó Peter—. Estábamos almorzando, y le llegó una carta de Trisha. ¡Le rompió! ¡Dijo que se iba a casa de su madre!

—¿Cuál es la probabilidad de que Gretel Bansky haya asistido aquí? —pensó Sirius en voz alta—. ¿Y podría contactarla?

—…luego Johnson me hizo acompañarle a la taberna, para beber en su nombre—Peter le dio un codazo amistoso, y encajó la invitación dentro de su gabán. Se miró los pantalones que había comprado; trataba de emular la forma de vestir de Sirius, más ducho en cuestiones muggles. Aunque, después de haber ido al baño, la rebelde cremallera continuaba atascándose.

—Ayer en la noche pidió un ron con agua de coco ni bien entró. Como dijo, "las penas deben ahogarse en ron antes que ellas te ahoguen a ti" Tuvo razón hasta que se metió al baño a vomitar el almuerzo de dos meses…y le saqué arrastrándolo, pobre tipo, me dio pena y le llevé a un motel cercano…

Intentó reír, pero la cremallera de su pantalón le daba problemas.

—Maldición.

—¿Qué tienes?

—Esta cosa se estropeó…—Peter hizo una mueca de desaliento, señalando la entrepierna. Sirius se inclinó para echarle una mano, y rápidamente detectó el problema: un hilo suelto se había colado entre los dientes metálicos de la cremallera, y estaba sacándolo cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron; en sus narices surgieron dos siluetas, una mujer y su pequeño hijo. El avergonzado Sirius notó cómo se ruborizaba ante la mirada estupefacta de la mujer, cubriéndole de inmediato los ojos al niño.

—¿Qué pasa…?—Peter levantó la vista despreocupado. Sirius se enderezó a su lado, carraspeando.

—Creo…que cogeré el próximo—sonrió ella, nerviosa —. Por favor, continúen…Vámonos, Danny…

¿Qué estaban haciendo esos dos tipos? ¿Ése era lugar adecuado para sus demostraciones sexuales de afecto?, pensó, dividida entre el asombro y diversión.

—¡Descuide, ya está listo!—dijo Peter—. Entre, entre. Y entonces, Johnson…

—Ah, ya terminaron—repitió Matilda, comprensiva. Danny quitó las manos de su madre, y la interrogó con la mirada. Para no resultar grosera, ingresó. Las puertas se cerraron; menuda y calurosa situación, pensó: dos gays y una mujer con su hijo atrapados allí…Matilda le tapó las orejas, por precaución. Y bien que lo hizo:

—…¡pero qué noche!— Peter rió con los ojos cerrados—. Lo metí en la cama, y como estaba lleno de suciedad, le quité todo. Cuando se despertó, se puso como bestia…casi no salgo vivo, todavía me duele atrás…

—¿A–atrás? —articuló Sirius espantado, la mujer les miraba incrédula.

—¡Uff, sí! ¡Fue tremendo!

Las puertas se abrieron, y la mujer cogió a su hijo (a Sirius le pareció una leona protegiendo a su cachorro), llevándoselo consigo. Sirius se había quedado lívido:

—Oye idiota.

—…y sus calzoncillos tenían…

Sirius le metió un codazo.

—Que te calles, bestia.

Sirius se mezcló entre las demás personas, con el ojo avizor ante cualquier indicio de la presencia de Gretel Bansky. Los arreglos florales de las distintas ceremonias de matrimonio, con sus correspondientes tarjetas de felicitación, estaban alineadas en cada pasillo, como una antesala al paraíso; desde los más modestos claveles hasta los más ostentosos ramos colgantes o con pedestales pintados y múltiples flores: nardos, tulipanes, rosas rojas, amarillas y lirios; y las fotografías enmarcadas de las parejas de novios, en poses acarameladas, abrazados, mirándose encandilados.

Pero no había señales de Gretel Bansky.

Chasqueando la lengua de frustración, Sirius regresó sobre sus pasos, directo hacia el Salón Diamante. Una figura alta y esbelta se asomó discretamente por el pasillo que Sirius acababa de abandonar. La mujer llevaba un pañuelo en el cabello, y unas gafas oscuras; como accesorios de un abrigo ligero y ceñido.

—Señora Presidenta, ¿qué ocurre?

—Un momento.

Se quitó las gafas, con gesto curioso y decidido.

—Es ése muchacho—señaló a sus dos guardaespaldas, y en su rostro bailó una sonrisa pensativa.

* * *

_**N. A.: ¡Hola! Ya vienen más capítulos de la historia. Les pediría por favor que dejaran un comentario para darme alguna crítica, o ánimos para seguir posteando :-) Besos a todos.**_

_**Trilce**_


	9. La Traidora

**CAPÍTULO 9: LA TRAIDORA**

Gretel Bansky estiró su mano, y recibió de su guardaespaldas, dos pergaminos que conformaban el expediente de Sirius, los cuales revisó rápidamente; ya conocía la información que contenían. Bastaba una firme concentración, talento y unos cuantos hechizos para ingresar en el sinuoso camino de la adivinación, de la que había aprendido sus secretos, sus falencias y sus ventajas; habilidad que la mujer dominaba con soltura.

—Señora Presidenta, si nos explicara el motivo de su interés …

Ella limitó a sonreír enigmáticamente.

—No volví a Inglaterra para jugar. Solo vigílenlo, y háganme saber de sus movimientos.

—Sí, señora Presidenta.

—Y preparen mis maletas para retornar mañana mismo a América.

—Sí, señora Presidenta.

—…Con que es ése muchacho— susurrando para sí misma, golpeteó sus labios con la patilla de sus gafas oscuras—.¿Las predicciones serán las más certeras?

Se volvió a poner las gafas, sonriendo satisfecha y atravesó el pasillo escoltada por sus hombres. El vuelo de su falda acarició la espalda de una mujer agachada de rodillas, ajustándole la pajarita a su pequeño hijo….

—La tía Rebecca debe estar linda, ¿no? —sonrió Matilda, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—Sí, pero no me lo ajustes tanto. No soy yo el que se casa.

—Pero cuidado con correr, que te resfrías. No hay plata para medicinas.

—Mamá, ¡mira, es Andrew! —señaló atrás de ella.

—¿Dónde, cielo? —Matilda le arreglaba el cuello.

—En la foto, con la tía Becky

.

Matilda observó un segundo a Danny. Parpadeó, y giró su rostro en un acto reflejo. Al doblar el pasillo, un televisor plasma reproducía la presentación de fotografías de una pareja de novios. Andrew abrazaba a Rebecca de la cintura. Titubeando, Matilda caminó por el pasillo. "¡Felicidades a los dos!" "De los Wilson, para Rebecca y Andrew, con amor" "¡El amor a primera vista existe y ustedes son la prueba!" Matilda respiraba con dificultad, a punto de gritar. Al final, estaba la puerta que daba al Salón Diamante. Pero…¿podía ser cierto? ¡Era una broma! ¡Una broma cruel, y desalmada!

—D–Danny, ven. En silencio—ordenó la madre, y dieron media vuelta.

Matilda interceptó a una de las anfitrionas, e intercambió unas preguntas. Dio la vuelta, hasta una de las puertas laterales del Salón Diamante. Tomó aire, y la abrió. Allí estaba Rebecca, sentaba frente a un tocador, y su lado, Andrew riéndose de alguna broma estúpida. Al ver el reflejo de Matilda, a Rebecca casi le da un paro cardiaco.

—Hola, Andrew—dijo Matilda con una sonrisa de lo más aguda y sarcástica—. ¿Nunca te dijeron que es de mala suerte ver a la novia antes?

Rebecca se acarició el cuello, presa del pánico. Matilda, firmemente asida de la mano de Danny, la fulminaba con un odio mortal.

—Eh…M–Matilda…—Rebecca se puso de pie.

—¿Te volviste loca, no? Rebecca, ¿te pusieron bótox en el cerebro? Tienes un montón de hombres, ¿por qué de todos, el hombre de Bianca? Para ti, tomar y tirar las cosas es fácil, ¿no? ¡Pues para Bianca no es así!

—Señorita, espere un momento, hable conmigo…—atajó Andrew, escudando a la impactada novia.

—¡Cállate, inútil! —le arrebató el ramo a Rebecca, y cuando iba a arrojárselo al otro con todas sus fuerzas, se lo pensó mejor. La ira abandonó su cuerpo, sustituida por la creciente pena, que le hizo murmurar—: B–Bianca estaba tan feliz, pensando en atrapar tu ramo…

—Matilda, se lo recompensaré a Bianca cada día de mi vida—afirmó Rebecca, acorralada.

—¿Qué…tienes miedo de que arruine tu boda? —siseó, avanzando hacia la traidora—. ¿Tienes miedo, no? Si fuera tan vil como tú, sería capaz. Te desenmascararía, Rebecca Dobson, ¡y a ti también! —tiró el ramo a Andrew, quien estúpidamente lo dejó caer—.¡Esa chica los amaba! … ¿Qué va a ser de Bianca? ¡Por el amor de Dios!

—¡Bianca ya lo sabe! —espetó Rebecca, con renovado desparpajo.

Este fue un nuevo golpe para Matilda.

—¿Bianca lo sabe? — gimió sin aliento

—¡Sí, ya lo sabe! Andrew se lo dijo ayer, ¿verdad, Andrew?

—Entonces, la razón por la que querías verla anoche…—susurró Matilda, dando un paso atrás para contemplar el panorama de esa traición. Andrew esquivaba las miradas, mordiéndose los labios, angustiado. Matilda se alejó de ellos, como fascinada. Sonrió, exhalando un suspiro de dolida comprensión:

—Qué ciega he sido—ella bajó los ojos hacia su hijo—: Danny, discúlpame. Pero observa bien, que este es el mundo que te rodea. El de allí no es un hombre, es un cobarde. Y esa… una sucia traidora.

—¡¿Perdona?! —Rebecca aferró su brazo con una mueca de furor.

—Suéltame. Y escúchame bien—declaró Matilda, gesticulando amenazadora cada palabra—. Si fuera tú, me olvidaría de esta boda en este momento. ¡Vámonos hijo!

¿Qué iba a suceder? ¿Entonces, Bianca ya lo sabía? Matilda se puso en cuclillas para abrazar a su hijo, y susurrarle una disculpa en su oído, ¡lo que acababa de ver Danny! ¡De lo que había sido testigo! El celular de Matilda vibró, y lo puso en su oreja.

—¿Diga?

Una voz fatigada le respondió:

—Hola, estoy en la estación, ¿qué salida es, la tres o la cuatro…?

—¡Bianca, no te muevas, voy por ti! —Matilda trataba de asimilar la ráfaga de sucesos, ¿ellos dos le habían engañado, y Bianca ignoraba todo? ¡Malditos hipócritas!—. ¿Aló?¿Bianca? ¡BIANCA!

—Mamá, ¿qué va a pasar? —Danny trotaba nervioso, obedeciendo sin chistar a su preocupada madre. Estaba muy confundido, pero una vocecita interior le susurraba que sus suposiciones; que había ocurrido algo realmente malo y triste, que cada vez tenía más miedo por Bianca.

—Vamos a buscar a Bianca. No podemos dejar que entre aquí.

Fueron a hacer guardia en la entrada principal del Centro de Convenciones, y entre el gentío que subía, bajaba, cruzaba y charlaba era difícil ubicar a Bianca. Matilda, impotente, cargó a Danny en sus hombros para que no lo atropellaran, y de paso le sirviera como vigía. Lo que no sabían era que Bianca ya había llegado al Centro de Convenciones. Entre el gentío y los ascensores que se atestaban, Bianca fue corriendo por las escaleras. Subía apurada, cuando escuchó un grito sofocado por detrás suyo:

—¡Bianca! ¡Bianca eres tú!

—¿Matilda? —farfulló, girando sobre sus talones—. Vamos, rápido, ya empieza.

Se le vino una chispa de inspiración salvadora; no le quedaba otra…. Y Matilda tomó aire, se cogió el estómago, recordando las clases de teatro de la universidad, y gimió lastimera.

—B–Bianca, me estoy sintiendo rara desde que llegué…¿Bianca?

La joven subía las escaleras, apremiando a su amiga.

—¡…Ya son las once! Estamos tarde…

—¡Ay, Bianca! —Matilda recurrió a medidas desesperadas, corriendo por detrás—. ¡Bianca, no m–me siento bien!

Ante la mirada incrédula de Bianca, se encogió en el suelo, cerrando los ojos y tomándose el vientre. Danny la abrazó, con los ojos muy abiertos:

—¡Mamá! ¿Qué tienes, mamá?

—¡Ay, hijito, mi estómago…ay, me duele mucho! —la jaló de su mano, con la intención de impedir que subiera el último escalón—. ¡Bianca, llévame al hospital!

—¡M-Matilda! No me asustes, ¿qué pasa? Hay que…

Dejó colgada la frase. Subió el último escalón, y a lo lejos, seguida por dos señoritas, vio a una novia saliendo de una puerta disimulada en la pared, y un hombre alto a su lado.

El hombre se le hacía demasiado conocido…

* * *

**N. A: Oh, espero que les haya gustado ;-) Ya no voy a pedirles review :( ! Nos vemos en el siguiente cap,**

**Trilce**


	10. Una boda y una nota de suicidio

**CAPÍTULO 10: UNA BODA Y UNA NOTA DE SUICIDIO**

El velo de Becky le caía por el suelo, y fue recogido por un joven apuesto. Era el novio. Bianca ladeó al cabeza para ver mejor, y cuando el hombre alzó el rostro, sonriéndole a la novia, Bianca supo que era él.

Andrew Wallace.

Andew Wallace, el que hasta el día de ayer había sido su….no…no…imposible…

Poco a poco, los demás ruidos y voces fueron apagándose. Ya no oía los quejidos de Matilda, y las luces no brillaban tanto, se opacaban. Bianca sintió un mareo, y perdió el equilibrio, pero extrañamente se mantuvo erguida. Avanzó, caminando de frente, sin importarle chocar con otros invitados, solo avanzó, guiada por la estela blanca que era el velo de la novia. La puerta del Salón Diamante estaba abierta. No dijo nada. Su mirada estaba fija en su esbelta figura, al lado de Andrew, avanzando por la alfombra roja central; en medio de los invitados. La pareja se dirigía al altar. Y Bianca les siguió.

Tal vez murmullos de incredulidad era lo que oía como zumbidos amortiguados, creyó sentir que Matilda la llamaba desesperada, creyó verla haciendo febriles gestos con la mano para que se detuviera; pero la mente de Bianca se había cerrado ante cualquier pensamiento que le hiciera sucumbir a las lágrimas. Súbitamente, ellos se detuvieron. Bianca les imitó, con los ojos desorbitados clavados en ellos dos. Las voces de los invitados se hicieron densas y aún más sorprendidas. El primero en darse la vuelta fue Andrew. Sus labios temblaron, y gesticuló palabras que no salieron de sus labios.

—Becky…—murmuró Bianca. La novia se dio la vuelta, cubierta por el velo. Bianca se acercó a ella pausadamente, extendió una mano y descubrió el rostro de su amiga. ¿Su amiga?

—Lo siento—dijo Rebecca estupefacta; pero su tono era duro, como si la reprendiera con impaciencia.

—Bianca; hazlo luego—Andrew intentó tomar las riendas de la situación. Ella le miró con pena, avergonzada. "Hazlo luego" ¿Así no regañaban los adultos a los niños cuando les hacían pasar ridículo? "Hazlo luego" ¿Bianca era solo algo por lo que avergonzarse, algo ridículo y desechable?

Mortimer Wallace, estaba temblando de furia en su asiento, el primero de la fila. Y el pobre oficiante de la ceremonia, de pie frente al micrófono, estaba perplejo.

—¿Pero qué está ocurriendo? —sonrió Peter, en tono de chisme.

—Shh—dijo Remus, a su lado—. Es obvio que…¿Sirius? ¿qué pasa?

El joven de pelo largo no respondió. El día anterior había visto a aquella chica, rara y torpe…Esas cosas de películas no sucedían, ¿o sí? Las cabezas se giraban de izquierda a derecha, los cuchicheos se agitaban entremezclados desde el fondo hasta las filas del frente, donde eran silenciados por el rostro circunspecto de Mortimer Wallace.

—¡Por qué hiciste esto! —un grito agudo, iracundo y nervioso.

Los rostros se movieron, conmocionados ante la detonación de una respuesta por parte de alguien en el público. Matilda Ryder se mantenía en pie, con los puños cerrados, las cejas juntas con dolor y los labios abiertos, todavía recreando la indignación de su frase.

—¡TRAIDORA, REBECCA! ¡ERES UNA PUTA SUCIA Y…!

Algunos invitados se quedaron con las ganas de oír qué más era Rebecca. Vinieron dos sujetos de negro, y sujetaron a Matilda de los codos, sacándola fuera. Ella pataleó, forcejeó y Danny fue tras ella…pero fue inútil. Bianca corrió la misma suerte, pero no se resistió; al contrario, en su sopor obedeció mansamente y siguió el camino hacia la salida, sin mirar a los costados, bloqueando las imágenes de Andrew y Rebecca, de otro modo su corazón se quebraría, se ahogaría en la tristeza.

Llegaron a una salita, la sala de controles del Centro de Convenciones. Bianca se sentó donde le indicaron, dos tipos de negro con radios se comunicaban, Matilda aún renegaba en murmullos ininteligibles, pero estrechaba a Danny como si aquello la tranquilizase, y el niño acariciaba el rostro de su madre.

—¿Pueden explicarnos qué ha pasado? —dijo uno de los uniformados, bastante sorprendido.

—¿Acaso no es obvio? —sentenció Matilda, a ella nadie la engañaba.

—Ya no importa, Matilda—dijo Bianca, con la mirada perdida—. Ya sabía que algo así pasaría tarde o temprano. Nada en mi vida resulta bien, nada…debí haber escuchado a mi tía…

Danny observaba la estancia con los ojos muy abiertos. Por un momento, olvidó a la tía Bianca. Se desembarazó de los brazos de Matilda, escabulléndose por un tablero con decenas botones y palancas, televisores y un micrófono; como había visto en fotos de los estudios de grabación. Se sintió en un paraíso tecnológico. Había una silla giratoria frente al tablero de comandos, y Danny corrió a treparla.

—…¿señorita? ¿Nos puede explicar? No queremos que hayan complicaciones, si usted me entiende.

Matilda tomó el brazo de su amiga, acariciándolo para demostrarle apoyo:

—Bianca, estás en tu derecho de…

—Ella era mi amiga. Becky era mi mejor…

—¿Disculpe?

¡Clic! Danny dio un respingo, pero nadie notó que había pulsado uno de los botones del tablero. "Apriétame", parecían susurrarle todos, acolchados, de hule, negros y rojos. Las palanquitas ordenadas en veinte hileras, para subirlas y bajarlas tan solo con un empujoncito…

—La mujer que iba a casarse con él, es mi mejor amiga—dijo Bianca, con voz rasgada—.Le estoy diciendo la verdad. Ella…la conozco hace años. Y hoy…ella se está casando con él.

Dos pisos más arriba, una muchacha de pelo rubio y busto grande, llamada Ashley Wilson dejó caer su buqué, ante la consternación de todos los presentes. Le temblaron las pestañas postizas. Miró al novio, impactada, y luego a su alrededor. La voz de una joven dolida y sollozante, amplificada por los altoparlantes, podía ser claramente oída por sus padres, sus hermanas, el sacerdote y ciento cincuenta invitados.

—¿Carl? —farfulló Ashley.

_—…ella, es mi mejor amiga. Y yo…yo lo quería. Él me amaba, pero ella…._

—¿Carl, qué significa esto?

El novio estaba aún más desconcertado que ella.

—C-c-cariño, yo no sé…

—¿Es una broma de televisión? ¿¡Dónde está la cámara!? ¿¡DÓNDE!?

De vuelta al Salón Diamante, donde se desarrollaba el verdadero infierno, el señor Wallace abría la boca de par en par, las aletas de su nariz vibrando de furia y sus nerviosos asistentes preparándose para contener el huracán.

—Esto ha ido a otro nivel—murmuró Sirius.

—Creo que ya lo he visto todo—rió Peter.

Rebecca apretó sus labios, horriblemente avergonzada. A su lado, Andrew cerró los ojos, cansado, pasándose la mano por el cabello. Si la boda aún no se había arruinado, acababa de hacerlo con el más impecable y feroz estilo.

_—…No creo, no puedo creer que Becky…_

—_Bien, señorita Sherwood, eh, es todo… puede marcharse._

_—Tranquila, Bianca. No debimos fiarnos nunca de esa miserable puta. _

Mortimer Wallace, se puso de pie en la boda arruinada, mirando los altoparlantes negros.

—¿Ya terminó? ¿YA TERMINÓ? ¡ESTO ES UNA BARBARIDAD...! ¡ME LARGO!

—¡P–papá!

—_Oh, d-discúlpenme. Ma-Matilda, hay que irnos ya…_

—_¿Danny? No toques esos botones, ¡hijo, baja de esa silla! ¡DANNY!_

Sí, se podía decir que la boda terminó de arruinarse en medio del tumulto, de la expectación de los invitados y de los tipos de seguridad calmando a las ancianas indignadas. Bianca salió corriendo por una de las puertas traseras, y Matilda no la llegó a alcanzar. Por otro lado, Sirius no terminaba de asimilar el hecho delicioso de ver a Wallace jodido y reprendido por su padre...pero la mente del Black ya saltaba hacia otro tema.

—El padre le pegó una cachetada a Andrew, acabo de verlos—exclamó Peter, quitándose la corbata en el corredor.

—¿Dónde está Gretel Bansky? ¿La has visto? —preguntó Sirius con agitación.

—¡Y esa Rebecca! Acaba de irse en el coche de bodas ¡Se subió, le dijo que era un impotente, y se fue! —Peter no cabía en su admiración.

—¡Já, lo sabía! Bueno, no me importa, ¿dónde está Bansky? Me han dicho que la vieron...¡es urgente!

* * *

El periódico vespertino anunciaba el triunfo de las Avispas frente al Puddlemere. Por la página cinco, se anunciaba la anexión de Fleetwood a la Corporación Bansky, que se había llevado a cabo en Italia. Gretel Bansky se tomaría unas semanas recorriendo Milán.

—Me fui a la mierda—se dijo Sirius, cerrando el periódico—. Para ese entonces, estaré preso.

Con el ánimo por los suelos, caminó por las calles, frías, sin rumbo.

El sobre oficial que le entregó Andrew Wallace lo abrió al salir de la boda arruinada. Ya se habían fundido en sus pensamientos las imágenes de la extraña chica del corazón roto, pálida y miserable. Tampoco pudo hallar a Gretel Bansky. Todo le daba vueltas, y abrió el sobre. Era una citación oficial, para ese día a las dos de la tarde en punto. Ni renegó, ni maldijo; el ánimo estaba bajando como la espuma, cuando la cerveza queda mucho tiempo expuesta. Quedaban cinco minutos para las dos, no llegaría temprano…y si se enfadaba, lo haría peor. Llegó al Ministerio tratando de tranquilizarse, y llegó a la oficina del Supervisor de Asuntos Internos.

—Lamento la tardanza—se disculpó, entrando apresurado. La secretaria le indicó que se sentara, y ofreció una taza de té, mirándole un poco nerviosa.

—Dos y cuarto—dijo el supervisor Hanscom, detrás de su escritorio y sin levantar la vista, de cejas gruesas y blancuzcas—. ¿Tampoco abriste las notificaciones que te hemos enviado? Las de la semana pasada.

—¿Cuáles?

—Creo que está claro el motivo por el cual te llamé, Sirius.

Desconcertado, el joven cerró sus puños, evitando rememorar en la sonrisa sardónica de Andrew Wallace y su estrecha amistad con el supervisor Hanscom.

—Seis llamadas de atención, un total de quince infracciones catalogadas—cruzó sus manos, mirándole fijamente.

—Bueno, no es algo de lo que me sienta orgulloso—masculló.

—"No volverá a pasar". "Dadas las circunstancias, tuve que actuar así". Ya no te molestes en elaborar excusas elegantes, Black.

Mantuvo la cabeza gacha, esquivando la mirada fría del supervisor. Su vista se paseó por la ventana abierta, la ventana que simulaba un estúpido cielo diurno, tan falso como el hombre que tenía enfrente.

—Hemos llegado a un consenso entre los miembros del consejo de Asuntos Internos.

—¿Por qué? Hable, ¿se trata de Wallace? ¿¡Se trata de él!?

Fue tan vehemente, que ni se dio cuenta que se había inclinado sobre casi la mitad del escritorio. Retrocedió, consciente que se había excedido. Otra vez.

—Se trata de ti—bajó el tono de voz, como si quisiera darle un secreto—. Las acciones crean consecuencias que no involucran a una, sino a todo un engranaje de personas. Aquí no puedes nadar contra la corriente. Porque no eres solo "tú", somos "todos".

—Entonces, estoy despedido—replicó humedeciéndose los labios. Sirius experimentó un tirón en el estómago; sus músculos se aflojaron con fatiga.

—Geller—le devolvió una expresión áspera, cruzando las manos—. Ellos quieren saber qué pasó con él. Oh…espera. ¿No se te pasó por la cabeza? Pueden disponer acciones legales en tu contra. Eras el único en su despacho cuando colapsó.

—Imposible, ¡yo nunca…!

—Quisiera creerte. Pero los de arriba…—Hanscom negó con la cabeza.

—Nunca, entiéndalo. ¡Es increíble!

—Tienen suficiente evidencia—continuó Hanscom—. Pueden convocarte a comparecer ante el Wizengamot en cualquier momento.

Corruptos, pensó Sirius. La ira le invadía, la impotencia tan ácida y frustrante.

—¿A dónde quiere llegar? —dijo en voz fragmentada.

—Te estoy previniendo. Ahora están demasiado ocupados para pensar en ti, pero de darse la situación…En caso de que alguien te pusiera en tela de juicio, digamos, alguien que tú conozcas…

—Wallace. Andrew Wallace.

El supervisor Hanscom alzó el ceño.

—Yo diría que tiene más peso tu vínculo con la familia Black.

—Gracias por recordármelo.

—Pongámoslo así. Cargos penales o…

—No. Ninguna de sus alternativas. Yo quiero la verdad. Lo que me enseñaron en el entrenamiento, lo que más me caló aquí—señaló su cabeza—, fue no fiarme en nadie. Menos en gente como ustedes.

Hanscom lo miró impasible, tal vez con un atisbo de burla sarcástica. Sirius le taladró con los ojos, horrorizado. Al menos una exclamación, una amenaza…no ese rostro burdo, apático…

—Esta es la carta—dijo el supervisor—. Tienes plazo hasta veinte días para presentar una solicitud de conciliación.

—Me ahorraré mis veinte días, gracias—la silla chirrió al arrastrarse cuando se puso de pie—.Y no me importa tener que comparecer.

—¿No temes ir a Azkaban, Sirius?

Hubo un silencio incómodo y denso

—Creo que por estos días está muy sobrevalorada, ¿no? —dijo el muchacho—. Yo soy inocente.

Hanscom ladeó la cabeza, y exhaló de nuevo esa voz tenue, de secreto ambiguo:

—Ellos deciden quién es inocente…y quién debe pagar para serlo.

El joven hizo un gesto de furia involuntario, con las manos crispadas.

— Sí, antes no podía creerlo. Pero ya no me sorprende.

Recogió sus cosas sin decir palabras, y salió. Ya la furia no podía contenerla más. Asqueado, caminó entre los demás magos en el Atrio, sabiendo que su futuro y tal vez su vida, pendían de un hilo.

* * *

**_Perdóname Matilda pero es que ya no encuentro sentido a la vida. Ya no me importa si viene mi tía Gretel o mi padre. Matilda, te dejo mi casa Edelweiss y todas mis posesiones. Las dos personas que más amaba me han dañado tan hondo que no puedo respirar. Soy tan débil, lo sé, pero creo que con la muerte podré encontrar la paz que añoro. _**

**_ Te amo Matilda, eres mi mejor amiga, mi hermana, te admiro y lamento haber sido una carga este tiempo. Quiero que sepas que te debo muchísimo, a ti, a Nick y a Danny. Ustedes son una familia hermosa, ¡los amo! _**

**_Se despide con un hasta siempre,_**

**_Bianca S._**

Bianca Sherwood dejó la carta en su puerta de entrada, se enfundó en un abrigo oscuro, y sin dejar de sollozar abandonó la calle, estremeciéndose de miedo

* * *

**_N.A. : ¡Hola! Gracias por seguir la historia. Espero que dejen sus reviews, ¿sí? Saludos y abrazos. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!_**


	11. Rescate en el río a la medianoche

_**Bienvenidos otra vez. ¡Espero que les guste!**_

**Resumen anterior: **Sirius y Bianca ya se han _visto_ pero no se conocen...todavía. Bianca fue traicionada por sus mejores amigos, y ya no le quedan fuerzas para vivir. Ella huyó de casa. Entretanto, Sirius perdió el trabajo y le quitaron la licencia. Él también parece sopesar la probabilidad de quitarse la vida...

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 11: Rescate en el río a la medianoche**

Sirius fue a emborracharse. Primero contrató a una puta para que le hiciera olvidar lo mala, triste y pobre que se había vuelto su vida (pero qué puta más cara, ¡dos libras!)…y luego salió del burdel por la puerta trasera, y atacó el primer bar sucio y de mala muerte que pudo ver.

No sabía que un automóvil negro había estado siguiéndole todo el rato.

Muy ensimismado, Sirius se dejó caer en una silla alejada casi entre las sombras del local destartalado, donde sonaba una melodía chirriante y pendencieros gordos apestaban entre los rincones y las luces de neón.

—Lo más fuerte que tengas—le dijo a la muchacha—. Whisky, cualquier cosa.

—¿Cualquier cosa?

—Seh.

Se adormeció un rato hasta que le trajeron algo que no pudo ver bien porque estaba oscuro, pero sabía a coño de vieja y le quemó la garganta como una barra de acero hirviendo. Y así, tomó y tomó hasta encontrarse en ese palpitante punto de mareo en que no se distingue las formas y se empieza a balbucear en otros idiomas.

—Buenas noches.

El chico vislumbró una figura alta, una mujer con un elegante pañuelo azul marino envuelto en el cabello, y gafas oscuras.

—Buenas, linda…¿qué hace una mujer de clase en estos sitios?

—Yo me hago la misma pregunta, _Sirius_.

Pese a estar ebrio, sintió que había gato encerrado.

—¿Cómo sabe mi…?

—Ese no es el caso. Dice que este lugar viene la gente a ahogar sus penas, ¿cierto? A mí me parecen puros perdedores sin el coraje suficiente para hacerse cargo de sus tristes vidas. Podrían estudiar, trabajar y tener nivel. Pero en cambio están aquí como cerdos…oh, muchacho. Tú no eres uno de ellos.

—¿Por casualidad usted es Testigo de Jehová? —respondió Sirius—. Ahórrese el discurso, no soy creyente ni nada.

—No me extraña saber que esa lengua y ese carácter te han traído más desgracias que éxitos—apuntó la mujer.

—Con decirle que me han despedido y…me están investigando y…todo es una mierda—dio un puñetazo débil en la mesa.

Gretel Bansky pensó en que si sus predicciones eran correctas, todo saldría según lo planeado.

—Iré al grano. Puedo ayudarte económicamente.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Tengo cara de gigoló o qué?

Ella se quitó las gafas lentamente, para revelar su rostro. A Sirius se le desencajó la mandíbula.

—U-usted es…

—Sí.

—No puede…

—Soy yo.

—Señora Bansky…dísculpeme…

—No hay por qué, niño. Tengo un trabajo para ti, de índole personal—la voz se le tornó más profunda y confidencial—. Hace tiempo había una chica que perdió a su madre cuando niña. La criaron de un sitio a otro, y ella no tuvo ni amigos ni disciplina. La llevaron a vivir a Londres, y ella decidió no estudiar…luego se volvió una ermitaña, y un día su tía quiso ir a verla y a pedirle que aceptara una perfecta propuesta de matrimonio, pero ella se negó. Ambas tuvieron una pelea como ninguna, y cortaron lazos—Gretel le daba vueltas a su vaso vacío, con la mirada perdida—. También sufrió una terrible decepción amorosa, y pasó a un cuadro de depresión. Su tía quiso contactarse, pero ella se negó. Se negó muchas veces…

—¿Qué, sí? —Sirius puso una cara de "nada mal" —. ¿Es usted periodista de problemática familiar?

—Esa chica tiene problemas.

—Bueno, pues que la lleven a un psiquiátrico. Y páguele un buen tratamiento, ¿eh?

—Esa chica es mi sobrina, y se llama Bianca—expresó la mujer con una férrea convicción—. Y he _visto _en las estrellas y las cartas, que si no la ayudo antes de un mes…e-ella…le ocurrirá algo muy grave.

Una enigmática sombra de temor cruzó su rostro, y los labios le temblaron.

—Entonces me pide hacer que su sobrina se reconcilie con usted—dijo Sirius, con un bufido indiferente—. Señora, pobres y ricos tienen problemas. La verdad, es que es por falta de comunicación…¿y tengo cara de niñero?

Gretel deslizó un sobre por debajo de su mesa. Sirius vio que era un cheque por el importe de mil libras.

—Ése será tu adelanto en dinero muggle—dijo Gretel—. El resto lo depositaré en tu cuenta de Gringotts.

—Mire señora…usted está loca—replicó abruptamente el chico, rascándose su cabello con fuerza, y con un arranque de rabia, rasgó el cheque—. ¿De verdad quiere que me trague su cuento? ¡A mí nadie me salva! ¿Entiende?

Dejó una libra en la mesa, para pagar la bebida y se fue.

—Vas a lamentarlo con dolor—dijo Gretel, no como amenaza, sino con un tono piadoso por lo que le sucedería.

Sirius aún no lo sabía, pero esa libra era la última que había en su bolsillo. Tampoco sabía que en media hora su vida daría un giro de 180 grados.

Sirius se alejó por las con las ráfagas de viento helado golpeándole la cara y colándose entre su ropa, sus pensamientos fueron ensamblándose unos con otros, como eslabones de una cadena. Gretel Bansky, sinónimo de dinero, la buena fortuna; y …el caso inconcluso de su antiguo trabajo en el Ministerio. ¿No la había buscado febrilmente en la boda, con la mínima esperanza de hallarla? Y ahora, ella había llegado a él como caída del cielo.

En teoría, el cerebro de Sirius intentó asimilar toda aquella información. Casi…solo _casi_ empezaba a tener una pizca de dolor y arrepentimiento por tremendo error…pero, como buen borracho sabe, es imposible retener información importante estando así.

El joven se transformó en perro como mecanismo estabilizador de su cuerpo. En su forma de can gigantesco y negro, se desplazó entre parques y robó los hot dogs que los muggles dejaban caer por estarse besuqueando en las bancas. Pasadas varias horas, ya no sabía en qué zona se encontraba, así que volvió a su forma humana. Ya era medianoche…

Había un puente de madera, rústico e improvisado; como en las películas del oeste. Ese puente cruza el Canal Regent; más valía que fuera profundo, lo suficiente como para ahogarse y que no encontraran su cadáver. Sí, es buena idea, y muy novelesca. Ah, los extremos a los que llega uno, luego de beberse alcohol suficiente como para matar un elefante…¿podría arrojarse de ahí, y acabar con todo? Suena tan ideal… tan rápido y fácil. Un farol amarillo ilumina el solitario inicio del puente.

Pero ya hay alguien ahí...vestido de negro, cubierto hasta la cabeza, inclinando la mitad de su cuerpo sobre la barandilla del puente...¿qué? UN DEMENTOR, MIERDA. Oh no.

—¡Oiga, señora!

—¿Rebecca? —graznó esa persona, dando un salto. Cuando se giró y vislumbró su rostro oculto por el flequillo negro despeinado; me di cuenta que era una muchacha joven.

—¡Hoy no es Halloween! ¿Qué hace en la barandilla? —preguntó Sirius.

—¡Usted qué cree! V–voy a…—gimió, cubriéndose la cara con su capucha. Pobre loca, estaba borracha. Sirius se enervó:

—¿Quiere lanzarse? ¿Tiene familia, hijos?

—No, pero tengo una vida repugnante y traumática. Así que váyase, sino pensarán que es mi asesino.

— Dese prisa, yo también quiero morirme—se plantó allí, cruzado de brazos.

—¡No me apresure!— rechistó la extraña—. Esto es importante, y debo hacerlo bien—se aclaró la garganta, mirando las aguas—. Nada me sale bien. Tampoco sé nadar. Seguro ahora me ahogo mal, o se me tuerce un hueso y–y…

—Silencio ya—gritó exasperado, poniéndose de pie. Maldita rufiana, prostituta en bancarrota.

—¿Sabe qué? Usted no me da órdenes —ella se deslizó hacia Sirius, caminando encorvada como una gárgola—. Yo era de los que cedía el turno en la cola del banco y del supermercado, porque era demasiado gansa como para decir "no"; pero esta vez no cederé mi turno ¡me mantendré honorable hasta el final, oiga usted!

—¿Qué, se pone altanera? ¡Borracha! Aquí el único que tiene motivos para morir soy yo.

—¿Ohh, en serio? ¿Qué tan espantosa fue su vida que merezca ser devorado por las pirañas? —su aliento olía a alcohol barato, ¡qué majadera!

—So torpe, en un riachuelo no hay pirañas— rebatió él con determinación—. Allá me quitaron mi licencia para ejercer mi profesión, no tengo una puta casa y hay extorsionadores que me persiguen, ¿decías?

—Pero qué imaginación.

—¡Já! ¿Sabes qué es un cargo penal? ¿Qué probablemente te acusen de algo que no hiciste?

La loca empezó a reírse a carcajadas, tan horrible que Sirius se preguntó si era el diablo viniendo por su alma.

—¡Mentiras! Este tiene cara de niño mimado, acaba de tener un berrinche con sus padres, no me venga con invenciones. Nadie más me va a engañar, ¡NADIE!

—Bien, láncese y muera—espetó Sirius—. ¡El planeta entero le estará agradecido!

Pero extrañamente, sintió que la muchacha se le hacía familiar...o quizá no. Ella lo enfrentó con su rostro, como para que viera la mortífera mirada —bizca —que le quería lanzar. Tomó aire, y se acercó a él:

—Yo he soportado burlas y murmuraciones sobre mí toda mi vida, así que ya tengo el arma de la experiencia contra usted. Mi madre murió cuando era pequeña, mi padre no quiso saber más de mí, ¡maldición! Todo me sale mal, todo. Mi casa me la van a quitar, por el maldito préstamo que saqué—ella se golpeaba la cabeza con su puño—. Soy una inútil, Phil se fugó con el dinero que le presté y ¿sabe qué me pasó ayer, señor? ¡Mi Andew me dejó!—sollozó, con fulgurante desdicha en los ojos húmedos—. ¡Me dejó mi Andrew!

—Me pregunto por qué.

—Pero qué cruel… —sollozó entrecortadamente—. Hoy en la mañana fue la boda de mi mejor amiga ¡y-y!, ¿sabe?—se abanicó, hipando como si le faltara el aire—. Y..y…

—¿Y? ¿Qué pasó?

—Y…y…y-y…!

—¿Y QUÉ, CARAJO, Y QUÉ?

— ANDREW ERA EL NOVIO.

Sirius parpadeó:

—Momento, ¿qué boda, de qué Andrew estamos hablando?

—¡De Andrew Wallace y la …la …!

La loca aferró sus manos de la barandilla, profiriendo un grito atormentado hacia el río:

—¡Rebecca Dobson, eres una puta desgraciada...!

La cara de la mujer–dementor se le hacía demasiado conocida. La mente de Sirius quería atar cabos, pero el whisky aún le pasaba factura.

—¿Ya …se calmó?—Sirius le palmeó la espalda, nervioso.

—No quiero morir—hipó Bianca.

—Qué poca voluntad—ironizó.

Ella sacudió su cabeza, y dejó salir una voz más suave.

—Escuche. Por favor, adopte a Hani, ¿me está escuchando? Es mi collie, está en Edelweiss y queda a dos manzanas, al final la calle Wimpole. Estas son las llaves, ¿me escucha?

Las depositó en su mano, asintiendo. Entonces, lo miró a los ojos muy decidida. El farol de luz amarillenta, perfilaba sus rasgos. Ojos oscuros redondos llorosos, y estúpidamente ingenuos, sombreados con ojeras, una nariz llena de espinillas y labios carnosos, resecos. Tenía orejas de soplillo, que se salvaban de ser recubiertas con ese pelo seco, como estropajo. Entonces, se hizo hacia adelante bramando:

—¡Por lo menos hágame el favor de escuchar cuando le hablo!

BAM. La muggle del bus. BAM. La muchacha del parque. BAM. La loca de la boda. BAM. BAM. BAM.

Todo fue un laberinto. Cuando Sirius creía que había recuperado la cordura, la chica salió corriendo disparada, llorando a gritos.

Se iba a lanzar al río.

Iba en serio.

Por primera vez, sintió que era un ser humano horrible, que no podía siquiera salvar a una tonta suicida. Le acometió el pánico. Y, borracho como una cuba, Sirius Black salió a perseguirla…

* * *

**_¡Gracias por leer! Espero su review, ¿sí?. Nos vemos en el siguiente cap, besos!_**


End file.
